Dinomaster
by black dragon
Summary: Eric Kirby was never rescued from Isla Sorna. Instead he is trapped on an island where all the dinosaurs are out to kill him. Years later a man named Owen Grady came to Isla Sorna to study raptors what he got was something unexpected.
1. Crash Landing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK,** **LOST WORLD OR JURASSIC WORLD THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON**

 **A/n: This is my second attempt at a JP fic the first was years ago but was deleted since it was way too full of errors. So I will write for as long as the muse is active if I suddenly don't update then owe well.** **This story will not be a priority since I have several fics I wanted to update and finish first before I work on this one. So I apologize if the updates are really slow.**

 **OH MAJOR AU WARNING**

 **Summary: Eric Kirby was never rescued from Isla Sorna instead he is trapped on an island where all the dinosaurs are out to kill him.** **Years later a man named Owen Grady came to Isla Sorna to study raptors what he got was something unexpected.**

' **Dinosaur Speech'**

" **Human"**

 _ **Prologue –**_ _ **Stranding**_

" _Eric hold on tight buddy we are about to land in those trees!" said Eric's uncle Ben as he tried to direct his parasail through the thick fog covered forest into the nearby tress. The sail tore and the two came crashing down into the branches below. It was then that the rest of the sail had gotten snagged on some branches leaving the two occupants hanging just off the ground._

 _Then Eric could not hear his uncle's heart beat and when he turned he found that his uncle was dead. The rope had wrapped around his neck snapping it so he just hung there suspended in death. Eric knew that he had to get out so he took his hunting knife that his uncle gave him and began to cut away at the now entangled straps. Dropping down Eric managed to roll to prevent injuries. When he rose again the limp form of his uncle remained as it was._

 _The sounds of the jungle around him began to make him realize that he did not know where he is. The sounds of distant animals were not the normal sounds one would hear in the jungles of the world. Birds that would normally make noise are gone._

 _The sounds of the insects was all that Eric could hear as he realized that something dangerous is making its way to him. He quickly took what supplies he could get off his uncle's pack and ran for it into the jungle._

 _Never to be seen again._

 _TBC_


	2. Learning to Survive

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK,** **LOST WORLD OR JURASSIC WORLD THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON**

 **A/n: This is my second attempt at a JP fic the first was years ago but was deleted since it was way too full of errors. So I will write for as long as the muse is active if I suddenly don't update then owe well.** **This story will not be a priority since I have several fics I wanted to update and finish first before I work on this one. So I apologize if the updates are really slow.**

 **OH MAJOR AU WARNING**

 **Summary: Eric Kirby was never rescued from Isla Sorna instead he is trapped on an island where all the dinosaurs are out to kill him.** **Years later a man named Owen Grady came to Isla Sorna to study raptors what he got was something unexpected.**

 **DINOMASTER**

 **Chapter 1: Learning to Survive**

Eric had been wondering the jungle for about three hours. It has been only three hours since he left his dead uncle behind. With only the pack that he came with Eric had climbed up a nearby tree to see for himself where he was at. His uncle had said something about an exotic island with awesome sights but what he did not tell Eric was _Where_ they were going.

Climbing up to the top the view was breathtaking. The gentle breeze offered some relief from the heat of the day. The hot humid air was all that Eric could feel as the smell of rain filled his nostrils. The mist covered mountain peaks of the island were all that he needed to know that indeed it was going to rain. Already pretty high up the mountain due to his uncle's landing Eric went to seek shelter from the impending rain.

Climbing down the tree Eric began to search for a suitable place to take shelter. Once he started to get his bearings he began to make his way further inland. Hoping to find any sort of civilization or to find out where he is.

His uncle never mentioned where exactly they are going. Only that the place they were going for their tour was a restricted zone and not many people go there. A wildlife preserve that is forbidden to any visitors. His uncle Sam believed that the Costa Rican Government wanted to keep this place save from man's encroachment because of an endangered species that is nearly extinct.

Eric started to have his doubts. Especially after seeing the boat driver disappear in the fog. The only thing left was blood splatters across the boat. Whatever killed their driver did so very fast and every quietly. They did not see it coming.

Eric thought maybe he was shot by a silencer rifle from one of the guarding ships. Then again they would have been shot too if that was the case.

The rumbling thunder overhead broke Eric from his thoughts. The smell of rain began to grow stronger now. Looking around he did not see anything out of the ordinary. As he traveled further into the jungle the sounds of the many animals filled his ears. Eric had to put his hand to his head to see the sun. The light's intensity was a little much as well as the sound of rain.

As he walked there was not a sign of civilization and Eric wondered if he had gotten lost. The jungle appeared to have overrun everything as he ventured deeper and deeper into it.

 _I wonder if there is some water here before it rains_ Eric thought.

But the roaring thunder was his answer.

 _Most likely not_

Having no choice Eric made due with what he got and found himself some thick leaves to take with him. Taking out the mechette that was in his pack he began to cut some leaves. Thick wide leaves and smaller thin ferns to help hide him from the weather.

He had seen this many times on television shows. And what he remembers from those shows is that the forest tends to flood during a rainstorm.

So he had no choice but to climb back up into the trees.

Looking around he managed to find a tree that would allow him to climb. Its thick vines made it easy for him to grab hold and pull himself up. Luckily there was a place where he could put his leaves, and made a roof when he got a good distance up. Once there he used the tarp that his Uncle packed to make shelter. Securing it to the thick branches so that the wind does not damage them Eric remembered all those survival shows he watched back home.

As soon as he finished was when the rain started to fall. It was light for about five minutes then it turned into a torrential downpour. The thunder in the sky boomed as lightning lit the clouds above. Eric found some sort of comfort from the rain and filled his canteen with it. He found it among his other things there and even washed himself off in it.

The rain lasted for hours and the wind thankfully was not strong enough to disturb his shelter. The tree was very sturdy and held on tight protecting his little nest. Eric remained there while he filled his canteen and other bottles of water before the weather finally let up. Deciding to climb down and explore a bit more Eric slowly descended the tree towards the ground. He was careful of the slippery branches but he still managed to stumble. Grabbing hold of a branch he managed to save himself from a rather nasty fall.

Looking up towards the sky Eric found that he was in fact in the eye of the storm. Not waiting for the weather to change again he went to search for better shelter then a tree.

What he found instead was a dark cave from which he could take shelter in.

The cave was near the edge of a cliff which went straight up into the air. Being glad that it was a slight climb to this new shelter. Eric managed to make it to the cave just as the weather turned bad once again. Climbing into the cave he was met with torrential rain as it came down in sheets. Poor Eric was wet and cold as he shivered in the cave.

He had to wait a few more hours before he could see what he can gather for himself. Looking out at the sky it was the late afternoon. That means Eric does not have enough time to gather what he needs to build a fire before night fall. So getting his back pack he made his way down the cliffs towards the ground below. The rocks that make up his climbing purchases on the cliff proved to be a good source to keep out predators.

Such as jaguars since this is Central America.

Now he managed to find some wood that he could dry out to build a fire. He still shivered from the cold even though the humidity was up. Eric was just worried that it might rain again. Given that this is an island in the Pacific Ocean.

It took some time but he managed to gather enough wood to make his fire. He was also able to get some kindling to help start it which included dry leaves he managed to find under some tree branches.

Eric had to remember the things he had learned on those camping trips with his parents. Though he was no where close to being a boy scout Eric had to learn the hard way how to make and build a fire for survival. Unlike his dad and is mom which are total city folk Eric loved the great outdoors. In fact that was why he and his uncle Ben had gotten along great.

Just that thought made Eric's heart clench. His uncle was the last person he had seen alive here. Why did his uncle insist on flying here? They could have gone elsewhere like the jungle for example like the used to do. But instead he was stuck here on this island which he has no clue how to get off...or get home. Eric gathered the wood around like his uncle told him to do to dry them out. He waited till the last of the moisture from the kindling was gone before he made his stone circle with what he could gather from the cave.

Speaking of the cave.

Eric had to find the highest spot available to keep the moisture out. It was not easy seeing as the cave itself was dark. He was surprised there are no bats around. Then again it was kind of cavernous to begin with.

Eric had managed to start a fire using his welder torch lighter. His Uncle insisted he get that instead of the regular flint and steel. The reason being is that it is the same thing and same make but it can be lit even in the rain. So far it has proven its worth by sparking even when wet. Eric then used it to light the fire under him lighting the leaves and dry grass he had gathered for this occasion. The kindling started to catch which was a good sign. As soon as smoke started inside the bundle he quickly blew into it igniting it into a healthy flame.

When that was done Eric then quickly gotten the bigger pieces of wood and made himself a more secure fire. Feeling the warmth of the flames Eric then began to assess how much food he has in his pack.

 _Hmm not much some candy bars...protein bars...some caned goods...that would last me a while...bottled water...purification caplets...first aid kid...shit no phone! Why did you insist on no phone uncle!_ Eric thought as he went over all the items in his bag.

There was no satellite phone that Eric could use to call home. Heck even those new cellular phones would be useful for something like this. But instead Eric is stuck with just no phone and no way to get off this island.

As he sat near his fire he heard something in the distance. It was a beautiful haunting sound that he had never heard before except on T.V. The distant song sounded almost like a whale but it was more haunting and sounded higher up. Eric did not want to know what was out there but his curiosity was getting to him. Other sounds however were the reason he stayed quiet.

Grunts, snarls, the occasional roar of something big came near the cave. If it wasn't for the cave's height then Eric would have been in danger of whatever animal would have made its way into his shelter.

Suddenly the ground shook as something large was heard going past his cave.

What the hell!

The sounds of the night sent chills down Eric's spine. He has never heard creatures like this before in his frequent visits to Central and South America. Eric's uncle Ben is a adventurer as well as a travel consultant. He would often take Eric with him on his trips around the world. Even took him in while his parents went through their divorce.

Eric often wondered why his parents put up with each other. And he could just imagine them now fighting each other because they can't agree on what was best to save or find him.

Sighing to himself Eric listened closely to the sounds of the night. Not knowing anything about where he was or how he was going to survive. Eric very tiredly closed his eyes and fell instantly asleep next to his fire.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was the sound of beating wings that woke Eric. At first he panicked looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

But it was just the sound of the bats that live in this cave. Eric was astonished he has never seen them till now. They were probably out hunting when he found this cave. Looking down his fire has long since turned to embers by now.

As well as the sound of his stomach.

Feeling his stomach and the loud growling it was making. Eric fished out one of the protein bars from his bag. Washing his hands with the water dripping form one of the stalagmites he then proceeded to eat his small and meager meal. He knew it was not to last.

He has to hunt and gather his next meal it he is to survive.

Getting down from his perch he was startled to see something quite large in his cave.

There was something else in here besides the bats.

Eric looked around his cave seeing as he can almost feel something here.

It was then that he felt it...or rather heard it.

A low growling could be heard from inside the cave. Eric grew nervous as he took out his flashlight and put a cloth over it to keep it dull. He knew from experience that wild animals attack when frightened. So he kept the light low to see what was making that sound.

As he approached however he noticed that the creature in front of him was no bigger then a large dog. Yet the sound it makes was anything but.

"Hey...hey it's ok," he said feeling stupid for saying it to a wild animal but he could not help it. He was curious and curiosity killed the cat. Eric could barely make out the animal in a crawl space deeper in the cave. As he gotten closer he could barely fit into the crack. So he wisely stayed out in more open area.

"Hey it's ok I am not going to hurt you," Eric said again.

The animal whimpered but remained where it was. Sighing in defeat Eric exited the cave and climbed down the cliff.

Being careful not to fall he managed to barely get down. With the backpack on his back he began to head further inland away from the cave and what ever was in there. He was surprised he has not encountered any large animals yet in this jungle. The distant sounds of birds filled his ears as he walked and the heat from the sun just barely starting to take notice.

This was the time of day that Eric liked. Early enough where it was not too hot. But late enough that there was enough light to see where he was going. As he walked the sounds of the jungle filled his ears as he swatted mosquitoes and various insects along the way.

He needed to find food and water fast! The water bottles would only last so long and the food is not going to fill his belly for long. He needs to hunt and gather his next meal.

A hooting sound filled the forests something he has not heard before. It startled him but he guess it was some sort of native bird. Eric suddenly felt how thick the jungle is and how alone he was on this island. It was like those old movies where one is trapped alone and isolated with no way to get home. Eric felt like such a boy who was trapped and alone on an island in the middle of nowhere. He has no idea which island his Uncle Ben took him to.

His mind became lost as he tried to search for clues as to where his Uncle had taken him. Try as he might his memory of the previous day was foggy at best. All he remembers was the parasail and the boating accident that led them here. All he did was look down at the boat and saw that the boatman was gone replaced by splotches of blood. Then the boat hit the rocks on a nearby reef sending the parasail inland. Both Eric and his uncle were trapped in a wind shear.

And they crashed and his uncle Ben was killed by becoming entangled in the cords.

Eric was fortunate but also unfortunate at the same time.

His uncle was more knowledgeable when it comes to survival then he is. All Eric knew was the basics, fire, shelter and that's it. He has no idea how to gather water without going to a river. No idea how catch food or what plants to use for medicine. Stuff like that he was supposed to learn how to do on this trip. But his uncle had died before he could learn anything.

He was alone and unprepared for survival in a potentially hostile jungle. There are jaguars here according to his uncle, wild boars, and snakes.

Yet he has never encountered any...

There are signs of the animals such as tracks and claw marks on the trees. But so far Eric has yet to encounter a snake that would kill him.

He thanks his stars for that.

The hike through the jungle was uneventful. The skies clear as day and its rays barely penetrating through the forest canopy. But still Eric pushed on through the heat and the humidity. He had to stop to take a drink from his water bottle.

 _I need to find a river soon or I will run out of water,_ Eric thought. Though he could always try to collect rainwater he needs to make something that would help catch it first.

But right now a river sounds like a more pleasing idea.

He trudged through the jungle and could feel himself start to rise a bit. That meant he was on a hill of some sort. The chirping of the nearby birds still loud in his ear as he neared the top of the hill.

When he was at the top Eric could clearly see the island a bit better.

The tall trees and the occasional hill littered the landscape. The tall mountains that surround the island gave it a lush and mysterious view of the island. The clouds that gently cascade down made it look as if he were trapped in time. Eric was amazed at the sight.

Though he could not see much he could clearly see the river a ways off. The sight of the massive waterfall was enough of an indication that indeed there was water here.

Eric then began to make his way towards the waterfall. He wanted to so badly take a bath. Perhaps the waterfall would provide that means without getting sick.

As he trudged through the jungle Eric became fully aware that he was not alone. Looking around he could not see anything. But that does not mean something is there. He knew instantly that he has to get up high to see who or what was stalking him.

So looking for the closest tree he could find he climbed up the tall trunk. Being careful of the vines and other branches he finally gotten to a descent height where he can see who or what was stalking him.

Not a moment too soon when a jaguar came slinking through the undergrowth. The big cat seemed to have followed Eric and was sniffing the trees where he was hiding. How the big cats made it to the island he will never know but Eric was determined not to find out.

Staying in the trees he waited till the cat moved away.

When the cat did move away Eric found himself sighing with relief as he stayed in the trees. He did not want to climb down in case the Jaguar was nearby.

A rustling in the branches behind him made her aware of the monkeys that frequent the canopy. Looking up he spotted some capachins racing along the top. They were followed by howlers and some others he can't identify. Eric smiled a bit seeing them running across the tops. However he was not aware of the danger till it came crashing into him.

Something large and fury nearly flew into him. Screaming and then falling Eric landed softly on a pile of leaves and ferns thankfully and began to run with the jaguar on his back. The large cat gave chase as he raced through the jungle.

Trying to stay alive he was leaping over branches and fallen logs. Trying to remember those lessons in parkour that he had learned back home. He climbed up another tree and leaped over a branch but the Jaguar was on his heels. Dodging as fast as he could Eric tried to evade the claws and teeth of the mighty cat. He knew the cat had the advantage since it knew this forest quite well.

But Eric also had a brain.

He tried to use everything in his environment to deter the cat. Branches, logs, even jumping into a stream to throw off the cat.

All of which ended in failure.

The cat was just too hungry to pass up an easy meal. Eric rushed through the jungle unaware of where he was going till.

He did not see the root till he tripped and when he fell the cat overshot him. It fell into the bushes beyond him and then came charging back. Eric was fully aware that he was going to die at that very minute. So he closed his eyes and lifted his arms preparing for the worst.

It was then when the seconds seemed to pass by that he finally noticed that the cat did not move. When he lowered his arms and opened his eyes he found to his shock the large jungle cat look at him in fear.

Pure utter terror as it backed away.

Eric was unsure of why it would run but the jaguar had its ears back. Its eyes shown the classic signs of terror as it backed away slowly. Then without a sound disappeared back into the jungle. Eric was unsure of why it would run like it did.

He was sure he was going to be its snack!

Not taking a gift horse in the mouth he slowly gotten up from the ground. The front of his shirt was covered in mud and grime but at least the back pack was intact.

It was when he rose up that he suddenly became aware of his surroundings.

He was deeper in the jungle the he thought! He was startled to find that he had traveled further away from the waterfall and the river. Cursing his luck that he could not hear the water Eric was about to back track when his foot fell into an indentation on the ground.

Startled at the sight he looked down.

Only to realize that he was not standing in an indentation.

He was standing in a footprint!

Not just any foot print either.

Eric's blood suddenly ran cold and his heart froze when he saw it. That was why the Jaguar ran away in fear. Eric slowly removed his foot from the footprint and backed away slowly. His mind suddenly made sense of what he heard the night before.

All the noise that he was not used to in a Central American jungle. It all came crashing down with the realization of why they sounded off.

Shaking in fear he did not notice that he had backed away into a tree until he felt its trunk. He now knows where he is now, and why oh why did his uncle bring him here! That would explain the constant presence of the U.S. Navy and the Costa Rican patrol boats. The disappearance of the boat man and why the deck of the boat was covered in blood.

"Oh God help me!" Eric whispered to himself.

At thirteen years of age Eric did not want to become food. Especially not to whatever it was that made that humongous footprint.

For he just realized that he was trapped in the one place he does not want to be trapped in.

Isla Sorna...The Lost World

TBC

 **A/n: Well how do you like this chapter. I had started it a while ago and figured that since I had the prologue up. I might as well finish and add the first chapter. Now this is my second ever JP fic that I had written in my life. The first I had written years ago but it was taken off for some unknown reason. But I had to put this down. Just to warn you thought that updates will be slow since I have a lot going on and two other fics that I am writing and trying to finish. So without further a do here is the first chapter to Dinomaster.**

 **Just remember though to leave a review please! I want to see how you think and no bashings, no flames, and no canon mongers! Thank you!**


	3. The Lost World

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK,** **LOST WORLD OR JURASSIC WORLD THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON**

 **A/N: Holy Damn! I never imagined that after nearly three weeks I would have nearly 50 followers and 33 favs damn! This is just like my Harry Potter/ Assassin's Creed crossover! I am so excited you guys inspired me to write another chapter! Even though like I said this will be slow to update but you guys are the best! And as always please leave a review after reading I want to hear your feedback. Just no Flames, Bashings, or Lore Mongers please! This is an AU after all. And for those of you wondering when Owen is going to show up that will not be till later in the story. Right now I am building it up as I see fit on how Eric learned how to survive on an island full of dinosaurs.**

 **OH MAJOR AU WARNING**

 **Summary: Eric Kirby was never rescued from Isla Sorna instead he is trapped on an island where all the dinosaurs are out to kill him.** **Years later a man named Owen Grady came to Isla Sorna to study raptors what he got was something unexpected.**

 **DINOMASTER**

 **Chapter 2: The Lost World**

Eric stared down at the footprint under him. The realization that he had discovered for himself was terrifying.

Isla Sorna!

He was on _Isla Sorna!_

Trying not to hyperventilate Eric did his best to calm down so he can think. The foot print alone was fresh meaning that whatever was in this jungle was nearby and he did not want to stick around and become lunch for a hungry dinosaur.

Starting to walk in the opposite direction Eric wondered how he was going to get to the river now. It was not even a day and his life is in mortal danger. The trees may look beautiful as well as the songs of many birds. The some of those birds just might be their long lost ancestors out to kill him. Eric tried not to panic as he continued his trek. The forest grew thicker and thicker around him. The trees so dense in their foliage that he was afraid that he might not be able to find his way back again.

As he walked he kept his eye out for anything out to kill him. From the reaction of that jaguar whatever scared him was nearby.

And Eric does not want to find out exactly _what_ was stalking him.

He kept walking for sometime keeping his eyes and ears open for danger. As he walked he could feel eyes on him at every turn. It was like something out of a sci-fi or horror flick where the monster was always lurking. Waiting for a chance to strike when they wanted to. Eric could feel the sweat dripping from his face and behind his neck. In fact he felt like he was melting. From between the heat and the overall fear of being in one of the most dangerous places on earth. He was basically a melting snow man.

Or a cooked lobster.

His shirt was badly torn from the trip into the bushes so he was forced to discard it. Now shirtless and being hounded by mosquitoes Eric walked through the jungle like Tarzan.

Even though his pants were ripped he was not about to get rid of them so easily.

 _I am not going to make a loin cloth with them!_ He thought.

As he walked further and further through the dense jungle he continued to be bitten. But he was not dumb enough to use the repellent that was in his bag. If he did then for sure the smell alone would attract something out of his nightmares.

Even if he could catch some sort of tropical disease from the insects. He prefers that to getting eaten by a dinosaur.

Eric walked further his face flushed with the heat till at last he heard something he thought he would never hear.

The roar of the waterfalls fills his ears as Eric emerged from the jungle towards the raging rapids of the river before him. The water was raging down the gentle slopes towards the roaring cliffs below. Already he could make out the coastline on the other side of the river bank. The smooth pebbles formed a nice place for anything to come and get a drink. Eric was just glad that the water was somehow very clean. Despite being in the middle of a vast jungle filled with prehistoric monsters.

Yet for some reason Eric has yet to encounter a dinosaur.

He had encountered a jaguar so far and a ton of birds and insects but no dinosaurs. The many footprints around the forest floor and the sounds around the jungle are clear signs that they are here.

But he has yet to _see_ them.

It was like he has really stepped into a lost world. The waterfalls before him were roaring so loud that all the other sounds were drowned out. So Eric turned around many times to see if he can see anything out of the ordinary.

Yet there was nothing there.

Walking along the river he wanted to find a spot where the current was not so strong. He needed water and he was glad when he finally found an outcropping with a small pond to clean himself up in. The water was still moving being fed by the main river so it was not stagnant. Yet it was slow enough for him to wash his face and go for a dive into the cold refreshing water.

After cleaning himself up and feeling a lot cooler. Eric drank his fill and refilled his waterbottles and canteen. Now that that was taken cared of he needed to find food. The only thing he sees around here are the constant rapids of the river.

He needed to climb a tree and see where he is at in order to find out how to find food.

Looking around he managed to find a Sabre tree that fit his needs. Making sure there are no surprises Eric began to climb the tree. As he neared the top where the branches are spread too thin. He waited to see if he could find anything of use.

It was also then that he encountered his first dinosaur.

The dinosaur in question was not one of the huge monsters that he grew up with...no this one was rather small and colorful.

And full of feathers.

Eric was stunned at the size of that thing. It was about the size of his forearm and it looked at him in alarm. Eric held himself very still as it hissed before flying off into the distant trees. It was odd seeing it flap its arms like a bird and then gliding down into the next tree below him. Eric was sure there were bigger nastier things out there. But this was the first time he has truly encountered a real living dinosaur.

Now Eric was not one who really took an interest in dinosaurs. That part he left to his more enthusiastic classmates at the museums back home. He was more into video games and other things normal teens do...well and exploring the great out doors with his uncle.

Uncle Ben.

Eric still shudders as the memory of his uncle and plans to one day go back up into that tree and give his uncle a proper burial. That man deserves that much.

After the shock of seeing the dinosaur had worn off Eric decided to climb back down the tree and see what he can find for food.

He just was about to take his first step when he heard it.

That tell tale sign of a large predatory dinosaur stalking the ground below him. Eric kept completely still even though he was too high up for the predator to see. He watched as whatever it was walked right past him shaking the trees and the ground in its wake. Looking left then right he could clearly see the animal was larger then anything he had seen so far. He waited quietly in the tree until the animal completely passed him. He did not move for about an hour or so before he quietly used the vines growing off the sabre tree to climb down.

When he had gotten down he looked around for any signs of scavengers before running in the opposite direction of the dinosaur. He could clearly see the massive footprints the animal left behind and so kept well away from it.

Sighing with relief he then looked for which way was North. Looking towards the sun it was easy to see which way was east and which was west. Then he finally figured out which way was north. Quickly heading in that direction he avoided the game trails that littered the ground. That way he can hopefully avoid anymore large predators.

He remembered reading about it once in Dr. Alan Grant's book about dinosaurs. Even reading about it in other wild life books how predators would follow the game trails to find prey. So he stayed towards the jungles.

As he walked he became fully aware of the many sounds the animals made. From the frogs to the birds he even heard a few other dinosaurs in the distance. Looking this way and that Eric avoided a group of strange looking birds that ran across the ground.

 _Those are some UGLY chickens_! He thought.

The birds themselves was pretty docile, but it had a large head and beak. Its feathers made it look like a chicken almost. It scratched at the ground and picked up rotting fruits and insects. Eric watched in fascination as the birds continued to scratch along the ground. They grew so close to him he wanted to reach out and touch one.

But the chirping of another dinosaur had the birds look up from their feeding. Turning to look for any signs of danger they suddenly scattered when a pack of small green dinosaurs came through. Eric remained where he was in the bushes not wanting to disturb the scene. He watched as they attacked one of the birds and as a group brought it down to consume it.

Since there was so many of them he figured it was time to leave. Just as he was to leave however one of the small dinosaurs saw him and began to chirp to some of the others. Quickly realizing the danger he was in Eric ran for it.

The little dinosaurs chased after him as he ran into the bushes of the jungle. The little things kept coming at him forcing him to leap off a bunch of rocks and then they attacked him from all sides. Eric was shocked to know what to do as he tried to fight them off.

But there was just too many of them!

He weaved this way and that to get them off and even held one by his throat. The sounds of the river growing louder as he neared the rapids. He can clearly see the water now as he held the one small dinosaur with him. But his foot slipped and he fell into the water.

Struggling to get up for air Eric wheezed as he sprang to the surface. Coughing and gagging as he went he was dragged down the river. Eventually his head hit a rock and he fell unconscious into the watery depths.

A FEW HOURS LATER

He could feel it something banging into his chest. This forced air into Eric's water filled lungs. Coughing and wheezing he tried to get up from where he was lying on the ground. But whatever it was that held him did not want him to get up.

When he finally did move he was cold and freezing. The thing that saved his life was nothing more then the rock he landed on, on the river bank. The water that beat against it had been the one to force the water out of his lungs. As if mother nature herself was performing CPR on his lifeless form.

He felt like led and his muscles refused to move. But he forced himself to try and get some feeling back into them. The backpack surprisingly remained clung to his back as he pulled the weight off of him and onto the rock. The contents of the bag were soaked through with river water but it was all that Eric has to survive. Clinging to the rock to get more stability Eric was astonished to feel that he had somehow ended up in the shallows. Getting out of the now calmer waters he found that he was in some sort of swamp.

Afraid of what he would find he began to make his way towards what he hopes was the shore. Being unable to see over the tall grass and feeling weak from nearly drowning Eric slowly but surely made his way through the mud and tall grass. The mud was thick and deep so walking through it was difficult. The air clung to his lungs and he was sure that at any time now his lungs will collapse any second now.

He had dirt and mud cling to him as he traveled further in the direction he hopes was land. The mosquitoes are worse here then they are further up river which was not a good sign for him.

Eventually though his feet finally was able to feel solid ground under him. His face was plastered in mud and grime from the swamp. The water around him did not help either because it was just as dirty and just as yucky as before.

It was also when he noticed his wounds for the first time.

The many bites and scrapes from the small dinosaurs were really starting to sting now. In fact Eric could feel them starting to swell as he finally felt solid ground. When he managed to get out of the swampy mud and onto dry land. His legs could not take his weight anymore and he collapsed onto the solid patch of ground. Breathing heavily he struggled to catch his breath and his coughing and wheezing made him force up whatever water remained in his lungs. He gagged for a few minutes filling his tired and sore muscles with air before getting up once again.

When he felt rested enough he managed to slowly get up. The weight of the backpack now caked with mud, water and grime filled him as he slowly rose from his position on the ground. He was tired, hungry and thirsty all at once but his need to live was even stronger. Getting up again after falling down Eric slowly trudged up the shore into the long grass. He has no idea what part of the island he is on now and he dreads what will come of it afterward. All he wants is to get out of this hellish nightmare and go home to his parents. Heck he can deal with their divorce anything that will keep him from having to return here.

The swamps soon gave way to a small rise one that Eric was thankful for.

As well as the tell tail sound of rain.

He could smell it before it even touched his skin. The smell was overwhelming but when the heavens once again poured onto his skin he felt refreshed as it washed away the mud and grime leaving him clean. Taking off his bag he fished out the soap bar from within and began to wash himself. Once clean he put it back in his bag. He thanked his stars that his uncle was good enough to get the unscented kind of outdoor soap. He says it helps to keep the predators away when they were in the jungle. Eric was just glad he had it or else he would have been in trouble.

He was not out of the woods yet though.

The many cuts, bruises and scrapes from his run in with the small dinosaurs has started to really burn. The rain had helped to clean the cuts but from the looks of it they are starting to show signs that they might become infected fast.

Knowing that he has to find shelter soon or else something else might eat him. Eric made his way along the edge of the swamp towards the forest beyond. The low land forest from what he can tell is even more humid then where he was further up the mountains. Climbing up the hillside which was very shallow compared to where he was. Eric finally managed to get over the long grass.

He could barely see over the layer of fog that seemed to have slipped down from the mountain side. The steam from the water and then the rain have caused it to rise over the long grass. Looking around Eric could barely make out something in the distance. The sounds of the birds and the frogs were overwhelming as he started to make his way towards it.

It was the late afternoon and the sun began it's slow descent towards the earth once more. The insects were thick here and Eric nearly gagged when he passed what looked like the skeleton of a man. As he walked further down he spotted the remains of a dinosaur not far from that corpse. Caution seemed to come naturally to him now as he slowly made his way painfully towards where the fog was thickest.

Memories of the boat accident still fresh in his mind.

Taking out his machete Eric slowly but cautiously came closer towards where he could have sworn he saw something glinting in the sun. He hopes it is some sort of shelter or at least fresh clean water.

A breeze began to blow causing Eric's skin to feel cooler and making the feverish feeling start to go away. For about ten minutes Eric had been feeling very hot, as if his body was on fire. He was barely conscious when he finally once again felt solid earth beneath his feet. He could no longer feel the grass under him but still his body swayed as if something finally snapped in him.

Then as if a switch turned off his body started to collapse under him. He felt himself teeter just a bit before falling over. Getting to his knees Erich fought to stay awake. He struggled for what seems like forever. As he finally started succumbing to exhaustion Eric just hoped that whatever was out there would kill him quickly.

He laid there flat on the ground unable to move. As his mind started to shut down he saw something approaching.

Something small and green.

He knew that those little dinosaurs would find him eventually. He let his body go lax knowing that this was the end. He was going to get eaten just like all those that came before.

And no one was there to save him.

TBC

 **A/n: Don't worry folks this is not the end or else I would not have put the TBC at the end. How do you like that cliff hanger in this fic? Quite fun to write I should say. Anyways if you were expecting a lot of action in this one then don't. This is about survival and it is not always chasing, screaming and crying like in the movies. Eric has only been on the island for about two days? Well he is a city boy and only explored the 'Tame' parts of the rainforest so Please leave a review at the end of this chapter and tell what your thoughts are on this? But please as I said in the beginning refrain from Bashings, Flames, and Lore Mongers please.**


	4. Illness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK IT BELONGS TO UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON**

 **A/n: Wow who knew this story became so popular! Alright folks since I am sick with a virus I will try my best to satisfy the masses. Anyways sorry about the grammar errors when this chap was first submitted. I have most of them fixed now.**

 **Alright here we go.**

 **DINOMASTER**

 **Chapter 03: Illness**

Eric could not move.

In fact it was as if this sudden illness was something he had no control of.

It came suddenly and swiftly clinging to him like the mud from his legs.

Exhaustion was his only means to tell that he was alive as he slowly came to. The darkness of the swamp is what greeted him telling him it was nightfall. What he saw now was nothing but a black and eerie darkness.

Maybe the heat had gotten to him.

Eric slowly tried to sit up but found that he was paralyzed. He could hear the chirping around him as he stared at his doom. The little green dinosaurs all stood around him wanting him for a snack. He could feel it in the ground and he could hear them surround him.

 _Great, just fucken great!_ He thought.

He then glanced at his puncture wounds and from what he could see in the faint moonlight found them to be frothing with infection. He knew already that they probably had some sort of bacteria in them. Eric winced as he tried to move.

It was damn near impossible!

Not wanting to give up Eric tried to move again, but soon succumbed to exhaustion. He was at the mercy of these little shits and he was about to die on this God forsaken island.

Suddenly he could hear the little green heads scatter the sound of their footsteps disappearing into the darkness. Eric was curious as to why when a purring sound was heard. His ears perked up as he felt the fast but hard footfalls of something running. Since he is unable to move Eric only had to stay on the ground as whatever it was zoomed past him. Angry snarls could be heard as the little dinosaurs ran and Eric for once in his life was glad he was still covered in mud.

As he listened he heard one of the creatures land near him and he was glad he could not yell.

Or move.

The creatures had past him but he could feel the snarling breath as they held their noses to the ground. Barking calls could be heard as well as screaming. One came near and in the darkness Eric could not see a thing. Whatever it was that was in those creatures mouths probably saved his life tonight. If he survived the rest of it he was so going to show those little shits a little more respect next time.

He froze suddenly when he felt hot breath on his face and he stopped breathing. Large nostrils continued to sniff at him, but he did not move a muscle. After what seemed like hours whatever it was suddenly gave a call and Eric feared he was going to die.

Next thing he knew others were heard and the creature left. Eric gave out a breath he was holding and just laid there.

He could feel his eyes start to shut again thinking that death was finally going to claim him. He began to shut them and as soon as he did he just wished it was to join his uncle in death.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was the sounds of the birds that woke Eric.

As well as the sounds of something he had not heard before. Opening his eyes he came face to face with something he was glad to see.

The nose of the dinosaur in front of him made him nearly giggle as it munched away at the plants in front of him. Sniffing at him and snorting the dinosaur quickly moved away from him. Having survived the night Eric was just glad that he was still alive. Feeling something tingling he started to move his arms.

And to his surprise he can move!

 _I guess whatever it was they had in their mouths don't last very long_ Eric though as he slowly gotten up. His head felt fuzzy still as the fever still had not gone down. It was feeling rather hot and muggy out. As he rose the creature gave a bark of alarm and backed away. Seeing as Eric is no threat it only lumbered off to join the rest of its kind eating off in the distance.

Walking away he looked through the thick fog coming from the wet mud and water. He once again saw the building that was showing faintly through the mist. Slowly he walked closer weary of walking into something that would eat him for breakfast.

Inside the building was dry and covered in dust. Dried leaves and debris littered the ground. Things left behind were strung everywhere. Eric walked into the building slowly and quietly. The place looked long abandoned and everything reeks of mold and mildew and something else. As he walked he could see through the faint beams of light that there was something in front of him.

"What the hell?" Eric said as he came further in.

There in front of him was a vending machine...an old vending machine.

"Alright!" Eric said as he weakly pushed against the machine. He was still feeling the effects of whatever it was that had him in the mud.

He coughed when dust came down on him. Coughing still he managed to push the machine over and smash it. Freeing its contents he picked up as much as he could of the old contents and stuffed his bag full of candy bars, granola bars, old soda cans, bottles of water and other things that the vending machine had. He was surprised that it was still good after all these years.

Taking his fill into his bag he decided to explore a bit more.

That and the fact that he felt a bit dizzy after getting up so fast from the mud.

Walking further into the facility Eric saw the desk that once held the receptionist. Old archaic computers lay long dead and decaying, and covered in dirt. The distant sounds of thunder alerted Eric that he is stuck spending the day in here. Walking along he heard the distant flutter of birds since the rooftops go up pretty high.

He could barely make out the logo on the back wall behind the desk.

"In-Gen," Eric said to himself as he walked further in.

It was quiet as the many doors to the many rooms here were open. Walking further in he could make out the different signs that have long since worn away from decay. Curious as well as slightly delirious he made his way further into the facility. Coming to a fork in the hallway he spotted a vast room which might look like some sort of zoo with all the cages.

As he walked in Eric could clearly see the cages on the walls and on the sides. As if all the animals here were kept in cages. Some were filled with bones of long dead dinosaurs. Others were filled with human bones.

Something happened here that had caused this. Something that should not have happened in the first place.

Suddenly a fluttering of wings broke Eric's concentration as he startled a bird. Stumbling about he tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground hitting his head.

Wincing in pain Eric slowly but surely gotten up and rubbed his head. Looking at his hand he was glad he didn't see any blood.

Getting back up he winced when he cut his hand on a piece of broken glass lying there on the ground next to where he had fallen.

Heaving the pack off of his back Eric went to retrieve the medical kit and quickly cleaned and bandaged his hand. Then putting it back he hoisted it up on his back again before setting out to explore the facility.

It was not long before he past all the cages on the wall. His heart was beating fast now afraid of what he would find. A bed perhaps? Or just another pack of dinosaurs?

There was only one way to find out.

Opening the door Eric slowly walked in the sound of his footsteps echoing in the hall. The door creaked but managed to open as he entered the place.

It was an office of some sort...a medical office.

There was piles of books all over the place along with medical supplies. Feeling lucky Eric quickly mustered some into his pack to replenish his supplies and left the rest alone promising to come back later.

Walking further in he was surprised to see even more cages and a vast room with cranes and pulleys.

 _These must be where they treat the larger dinosaurs_ , Eric thought as he walked further and further into the facility.

It suddenly felt really cold in this room as he rubbed his hands against his arms.

He could hear something screeching in the hall past him. Eric jumped when he heard it. Feeling his breath quicken he backed up a good deal. Hoping to get away from whatever creature was there to eat him alive. He quickly backed up for fear of being eaten and being exposed to the open. Scared and feeling rather ill Eric backed away from the sound of scraping footsteps.

The sounds of claws clicking on the ground signaled something was coming closer. As he backed away Eric was sure he was about to be discovered.

The creature that came out from the ruins hissed as it has seen Eric. Weak and weighted down Eric was unable to run fast enough to outrun this creature. Sharp eyes looked at him for a moment before backing away hissing.

It was rather small with large eyes and a narrow head. Its rather long slender neck with its small body made Eric freeze. Sharp teeth littered its mouth as it looked at Eric as another meal.

But something was wrong with it!

It was limping and badly wounded when it looked at Eric. It has froth coming from its mouth. The stench off the wounds shows a bad infection.

It was also followed by the sounds of the familiar green dinosaurs.

Quickly getting out of the area Eric ran till he could not run no more. The distant screams of this dinosaur were enough to know that he met his fate.

But Eric would not do so willingly. The thirteen year old quickly ran into another large room and quickly shut the door behind him. Hoping that the dinosaurs would not figure out how to open doors he was panting furiously.

He needs to find shelter where the dinosaurs can't get him.

And away from any storms.

Walking further into the room this was only the third...or was it the fourth day he is stuck on this island.

After catching his breath Eric stood up and found that he was in some sort of egg room.

The stench of rotten eggs was everywhere and even though it was years old. The thick trees and vines around the windows shows that the smell was blocked. Unable to air out Eric opened the nearest window after breaking some glass and smashed through some vines.

The cool breeze and the songs of birds filled his ears in the eerie silence. Feeling dazed and still recovering he walked in the gloomy room.

Now that the light of the sun has shown through Eric could clearly see the incubators, the broken egg shells and the many things preserved in their tubes. Most look grotesque and deformed while others were bones with wires hooked to them. Some of them were broken with their contents long spilled and gone. All the eggs looked either broken or hatched and the incubation chambers were broken.

Feeling a bit hungry Eric pulled down his sac and rummaged through till he found a protein bar. Eating that he grimace at the bland taste, but it was better then nothing. As he slowly rose up he could hear the distant sound of thunder on the horizon.

 _I guess I am bunking here for now,_ Eric thought.

It was not till an hour later that Eric could hear the sounds of rain as it fell outside. His bare chest and back felt itchy with the need to clean up.

But the burning sensation returned with a vengeance. It was like hot pokers plagued his skin as he sat down underneath one of the tables. The cold hard metal felt soothing to his bare skin. Sighing with relief he let his head lean back for a bit before he spied something.

It was a metal cabinet of some sort that had been emptied long ago. Eric knew he can find some sort of shelter there in case any dinosaurs come in here.

Opening the cabinet he saw that there was just enough room for him and his bag. The sound of thunder became louder as he crawled in. Closing the door behind him Eric curled up in a ball and allowing the cold metal to sooth his skin he fell instantly asleep.

He skin burned when he was suddenly awakened by something slamming into his cabinet. The sounds of something fighting awoke the poor boy, but he did not dare open the door as he could feel the ground shaking. He felt weak once again as the heat from early pierced his flesh as he suddenly felt so cold. It was as if the room had dropped in temperature when it happened.

It was also burning at the same time.

Eric shook with the cold as he tried to warm himself up. He was shaking uncontrollably when he was doing this, and prayed to God that whatever was out there would not hear him.

The fighting lasted for a while and several times things were banged against the cabinet. He thanked his stars that the cabinet was made of metal. So he waited patiently or so he thought till the fighting subsided.

Shaking and cold from the metal he waited.

It was about two hours later that the temperature suddenly rose in the cabinet. It was unbearably hot and humid as he was sweating like no tomorrow. He was glad he no longer wore a shirt, but the pain was just too much for his mind. Panting and unable to breathe the cabinet was far too hot for him. Opening the door he quickly exited the cabinet into the cool refreshing air outside.

Still he felt like he was on fire as he fell again to the ground. It was as if gravity or God or whatever took away his ability to walk. As he fell he came face to face with a dead body.

It was the body of a raptor. Next to it was another raptor or at least what he thought was a raptor. This creature looked similar only that it size and coloration are wrong. It was still alive somehow and it was badly wounded. It had a bite mark on its neck and slashes across its flank. But it was alive and the raptor was dead.

The little guy had rather large eyes that seem to look at Eric weakly as Eric looked at it.

They both looked at each other before darkness overcame Eric.

When Eric woke the sounds of the birds filled his ears.

 _What the hell?_ He thought as he slowly gotten up. The sounds of rain were heard outside but no thunder.

 _I guess I miss the show_ Eric thought.

His mind stilled however when he heard something munching on something. Freezing both literally and mentally he slowly lifted his gaze to that of the animal in front of him.

The little dinosaur was busy munching on the raptor carcass. Eric thought for sure he was going to die when the animal came up to him and began to sniff him. When it was done it began to eat the carcass again. Eric felt as much as he fell back to sleep hoping to die from this nightmare.

When he woke next the rain was still going, but he at least could move better now. Getting up he slowly went over to get his bag. The small thing was still there when he turned around. It waved its tail lazily at him. It chattered at him and cocked its head.

"Hey man I am not food," Eric said weakly. His voice was raw and hoarse.

The animal cocked its head at him again. Eric was sure this animal was going to attack him.

But it did nothing.

Coming closer it kept its head lowered to the ground. When it got close enough Eric could make out the quills on its head. It indeed was no raptor that much he can tell as he noticed the actual raptor dead. He remembered those from researching Jurassic Park and the San Diego Incident.

This one did not look like one at all. It cocked its head at him as Eric weakly sat down.

 _Might as well get in a better position to die,_ he thought as he leaned his bare back against the wall. He dug into his bag and pulled up a granola bar this time. The animal came closer an sniffed at what he had.

"You want one?" Eric joked but found a bag of beef jerky and took some out.

Handing it to the animal it gladly took it. It tore at it quite neatly before consuming it. Then it looked at Eric again for another piece.

Eric only obliged and gave him another which the animal gladly took. It then sat down next to Eric and curled up next to him. Smiling to himself he leaned back on the cool metal and watched the rain fall from outside the building.

It was a while yet before Eric awoken to the sounds of the birds and insects. The loud jungle sounds without the rain gave a sense of peace. Slowly but reluctantly Eric looked around. The little dinosaur was still there by his side as he slowly gotten up. When it sensed that he was up it followed him up. The fading light of the jungle was a clear indication that night was nearly upon them. The dinosaur did not mind as it trotted with Eric.

"I am still wondering if you are going to eat me," Eric said to the little dinosaur.

It cocked its head at him and then trotted off. Eric assumed it probably was going to get a meal...or finish off that raptor.

He managed to look around the egg room more and found many more hideous experiments. The dinosaurs were everywhere...well the ones in the tubes that it.

The little dinosaur returned and stayed by his side while he stumbled around the abandoned lab. He looked down at his cuts from those small green ones and found them to be healing somewhat. But this pain was not going away. It was hot and muggy and the air was stuffy, but the sounds of the frogs outside is what is telling him of the time of day.

He managed to find some sort of flashlight and a pack of batteries in the storage locker. Just to the side of the so called Egg Room. When the lights fully vanished and he was left with the flashlight. The light of course was dim, but it allowed him to see. The little dinosaur stayed close to his side while he walked around the building. The rustling of the leaves under him and the occasional root from an overturned tree held Eric's attention. He has to find a safe haven for now. The little dinosaur showed him the way as it weaved in and out of the incubators. Coming to another room Eric finally spotted a doorway and opened it. Shining the light inside he was half expecting to see something nasty in there like a raptor or something going to eat him.

What he saw instead was what appears to be an office. There was an old computer covered in dust and what looked like an old filing cabinet full of stuff.

 _Looks like In-Gen didn't take everything after all_ Eric thought.

He began to browse through the many folders he had found. When his hand hit a switch off to the side the light instantly turned on!

 _What the hell?_ He thought but blessed the lights above.

He began to go through some folders. Of course most of it was over his head but some such as dinosaur species made sense. He looked down at the little dinosaur and went through some of the old photos he pulled out. What he found amazed him as they showed the different types of dinosaurs here. When he finally found what he was looking for he was stunned.

"Troodon a dinosaur known for being nocturnal and carried a powerful venom that induces a trance like state. If bitten the victim is still alive but unable to move or function as his nervous system stops working. Only the ones connecting to the vital organs are kept alive. It was found that this species uses this so it can feed its young live food when they lay their eggs within the carcass themselves...ah man that is gross. Troodon's are social dinosaurs either keeping to their own which is most often the case. Or a handler that it seems to like. The same can be said about other species in the same family tree such as Utahraptors, Velociraptors, Deinonychus and Troodons. Troodons are also known for their intelligence and have been known to outsmart raptors time and time again. We have successfully cloned these little dinosaurs and made all sorts of discoveries with them. They are also self aware so when placed in front of any reflective surface. They have a tendency to look for hours admiring themselves or checking out their markings. However these animals had proven to be very dangerous when herded together in packs. They prefer smaller prey but will occasionally attack a larger animal when it comes nesting season. Handlers have been known to be cautious." Eric read out loud. He went on to read more about the different dinosaurs their habits and the discoveries about them.

Eric didn't know what time it was till his eyes started to droop. Luckily for him there was a nearby bed, meaning that whoever it was that worked here before basically lived here. So he shut the door and turned out the light before going into bed to sleep. The little dinosaur curled up next to him his soft snores filled the room.

The next day Eric was feeling a bit better then the night before. He was getting stronger that much he knew about. The little dinosaur was gone and Eric only shrugged to himself. _Probably ran off_ Eric thought.

The door was open and he cocked his head wondering how the hell the door opened. But looking closer and saw the claw marks on the lock showed that the little dinosaur had gotten out that way. Getting up slowly Eric reached into his bag for something to eat. Eating another jerky and then some candy bars helped to stem his hunger. Taking a water bottle out he drank his fill before putting it to the side. Getting up he felt his nose and it was running. In fact his whole face was running. Stumbling towards the bathroom he made it just in time to use the facilities. He was surprised that the toilets still work in this place. Even with all the gunk and the grime and the mosquitoes they still worked.

This one was still clean even though it is a bit dusty. He did not feel like moving much today and he was still weak from his attack. So Eric closed the door and left it unlocked for the little dinosaur. He figured that the little guy is not going to hurt him so he might as well try to work on recovery. While he was doing that he went to work on reading more about the dinosaurs. He found that because their DNA is mixed in with a few similar modern animals. Some of them picked up their predatory traits. The Dilophosaurs for example had a frill from the frilled lizard DNA that it had. The Troodons picked up on the Gila Monster venom. But their venom is more like that of the Komodo Dragon.

Eric also found that the Velociraptors too had been altered a bit. Showing more of their Utahraptor cousins traits as far as size and other animals personalities. The T-Rex pretty much stayed the same but was found to grow feathers in colder climates. As Eric finished reading he looked towards the computer on the desk. Getting up he walked over to it.

He felt himself grow cold again and decided against it. The bed at least had a blanket which he shook out to get rid of any stray bugs. Lying down he felt himself shiver once again as his illness came.

It was late at night when the small dinosaur returned. This time it had something in its mouth. Eric was roused from his sleep by the small creature as it nudged his head.

"Hey there little guy," Eric said as he slowly gotten up.

The Troodon wagged his tail before nudging the plant into Eric's face.

"What the? Is this for me?" Eric said. The dinosaur cocked its head before taking a nibble and eating it before offering it to Eric.

"You want me to eat it?" Eric said.

The dinosaur cocked its head before nodding which surprised Eric.

"Ok this is really weird but alright," Eric said as he slowly chewed on the leaves on the plant but the dinosaur swatted him with his tail.

"Hey!" he said.

The dinosaur looked at him again and nudged the other side of the plant.

"Oh you want me to eat the roots," Eric said

He then grimaced as he ate the plant and tried not to spit it out. The plant itself had very juicy but bitter roots. The moisture that dripped down Eric's lips as he ate the plant surprised even him. The Troodon as Eric discovered only watched him eat it. When he tried to leave some the dinosaur only glared until he ate the rest. Statisfied it took the rest of the plant and left it on the table.

Eric soon curled up to sleep again with the dinosaur next to him. The dinosaur of course did not sleep but rather stayed away as if to watch out for danger. It closed the door behind it which shocked the thirteen year old and locked it. Then it curled itself under Eric's arm and went to watch the door.

"I hope you ate already," Eric said groggily as he went back to sleep.

That night he was tossing and turning with sweat as his illness took hold of him again. His mouth was frothing and spewing. The troodon only watched as it forced Eric to eat the roots of another plant it has gotten from the forest.

Eric was nearly sick and his mouth tasted of dirt so he cleaned it with whatever water bottles he had left. For some reason however his water bottles when he wakes up in the morning was full of fresh clean water.

As he continued to be ill in bed he could hear several sounds outside but nothing to worry. The little dinosaur was taking care of him. He found it strange that he was being treated for something and his wounds he found strange since he had gotten here.

For how long he was unable to fight off this sickness and didn't have time to treat his wounds. Now however he found his wounds treated and he was starting to feel warm.

Was the fever coming back?

For what seemed like days he laid there being sick. Each night the troodon had come to him and every day would curl up with him. He had gone through eating his rations and when he thought his rations would run out. The little troodon returned with something else for him. Still he had to eat that disgusting root that the dinosaur gave him. Each time he felt himself grow stronger.

Then what seemed like ages Eric finally felt better then he had before.

In fact he felt totally fine!

"Wha...?" he thought.

It was evening when the Troodon returned this time with more water bottles. Eric was startled when it placed them in his bag. He had read that Troodon's were smart but not this smart!

The sounds of a light rain filled his ears as he slowly placed his now healed feet on the ground. He turned on the dull light on the room and the dinosaur stood there with all his glory. The light was not so bright that the dinosaur ran off. Eric could clearly see the pale scaly skin and...is that feathers? The so called proto-feathers he had seen on him earlier the pikes. Were now fully formed feathers.

"Thanks for helping me...did you do this?" he asked.

The dinosaur only gave him a emotionless stare.

Eric only shrugged as he gotten up to follow the dinosaur out. He made sure to grab the plants and the backpack which is now much lighter. The troodon led him down the darkened halls and out the incubation room. Small chatters could be heard throughout the facility as others came out. Some were growls and others were...well they were not the same as the ones he had heard.

"What is this place?" Eric said as they entered another room.

It was very large and the loud sounds of machinery filled his nostrils.

It was also where Eric found his biggest surprise.

There were many troodon everywhere doing things that Eric never understood. The little one next to him led him further into the facility and finally came to a large broiler room.

At the center of the broiler room was a rather odd looking troodon. The dim lights in the room gave some illumination which led Eric to discover something he had only yet witnessed.

"What the hell?"

TBC

 **A/n: Yeah big surprise isn't it. Well I've watched the JP game and I've played a little but I have never seen them interact that way. From what I've seen on both the discovery channel and the Jurassic Park games the Troodons are supposed to be smarter then raptors. Well since watching Jurassic World. You have got to wonder what did they do to the dinosaurs. Eric is now kind of aware of what is going on, but since he is only thirteen he is not fully been able to comprehend what is going on. I will explain a bit more in the next chapter, but for now just take it as genetics going nuts.**

 **As for this chapter bye bye for now.**

 **Tell me what you think? No Bashings, Lore Mongers or Flames please!**


	5. The Troodon Tribe

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON**

 **a/n: Wow this story is like my second most popular yet. And I do apologize for the grammar errors on the last chapter. I did get most of them out for your convenience. Thought I am not perfect I did work to get that done. So without further a do I give you...**

 **DINOMASTER**

 **Chapter 4: The Troodon Tribe**

Eric stood there in shock at the sight of the dinosaurs in front of him. The large one moved closer to him, and Eric took a hesitant step back unsure what to do. The Troodon next to him chirped a question and the large one answered back. Eric hesitated but then found he could not leave as more closed in from behind. Though they didn't show any sort of emotion at all. They were showing signs of mere curiosity.

The large one as Eric seemed to see was rather odd looking. This one was covered head to toe in feathers and sported a large crest on his (Eric assumes its a he) head. The feathers were brightly colored like those of a bird giving him the look of some sort of tribesman. The other troodon moved away from him when he came closer. His footsteps were slow but calm.

Eric took an involuntary step back, but stopped when the others pushed him forward. Hesitantly Eric slowly raised his hand up and said, "Hi," in a raspy voice.

The large Troodon looked up at him in bewilderment and Eric was for sure thought he was going to be dead. The Troodon however cocked its head before coming closer and standing before the thirteen year old.

Eric stayed still as it took in his scent coming up to his chest instead of his waist. His feathers gave him this look of a chief. The slow inhale of his nostrils made Eric very nervous till he backed away. Then quickly as it came the Troodon barked at the others and they moved away from Eric. Cocking his head the dinosaur beckoned for Eric to follow.

Eric found it strange that this dinosaur could do this until it led him further into the compound.

The sounds of machinery filled his ears as they traveled deeper and deeper in. Then finally he came towards an open area filled with strange looking nests. The nests were all together and had several Troodon tending to them. Some were keeping the eggs warm others were watching out for predators.

The Big One led Eric to the end of the area were a large nest was laid. There another Troodon laid resting with feathers as white as snow. Slowly the Troodon lifted its head and Eric knew immediately that this was a female. Big One barked at the female as she rose slowly from her nest to greet what Eric learned was her mate. The two nuzzled each other while Eric watched off to the side. The white female then looked Eric up and down examining him. She then saw the bite marks and wounds on his body.

And the fact that he was filthy.

Barking she led him away from the others. Curious Eric walked behind her as she walked around the nests towards the back of the caves.

It was here that Eric saw the glowing crystals for the first time.

"What the hell are those?" he said to himself.

The female turned to look at him before leading him further down the tunnels. Towards what appears to be the sound of water. Eric looked up just in time to see his eyes lit up at the cave before him. The female took him to where the service tunnels end and a vast cave network begins.

It was hot and humid here with water dripping down from above. At the center of the cave was a large steaming pool were many Troodon are busy bathing. Large Crystals hung on the walls causing the room to glow. The female then led him down towards the center of the pool. Turning towards him she then looked back out towards the lake. Eric slowly took off his shoes before dipping his foot into the steaming water.

It was hot!

Not just hot, it was _boiling_ hot!

A waterfall was off to the side filling the pool and this water was cold. Eric quickly realized what the Troodon was trying to tell him, _you stink!_

Eric stripped off what remained of his clothes and slowly entered the cold waterfall. Rinsing himself off he began to wash his body.

He then felt something pass to him and saw the female there once again with... "Is that soap?" Eric asked.

The female cocked her head confused at him, but Eric tentatively took the plant from her claws. He remembered it from when his uncle took him into the jungle. It was in South America that he took him and told him about this plant. The Troodons seemed to have found the plant as well and use it to its full potential.

Eric then took a hold of the plant and squeezed the stalk. The sap is what makes the natural shampoo-like soap and so he rubbed it on himself. Dousing himself under the waterfall he cleaned himself thoroughly to make sure he was completely clean. When he was clean he then gotten out and made his way over to the baths...or that is what he called them.

Feeling rather chilled he slowly sunk himself down low and felt his muscles relax for the first time in days.

 _Ah man it is like living in a hotel of some sort_ Eric thought as he let himself submerge for a bit.

When he came up for air he felt his muscles finally unwind from his trials.

It was also then he noticed the pain in his feet.

Lifting it up he never knew it was blistered until he soaked himself in the hot water. Puss had started to ooze from the busted bubbles of skin. Eric hissed in pain when he lifted his foot up.

In fact all his cuts and scrapes started to hurt again.

 _I guess the shock must have worn off,_ Eric thought.

Getting up he went to find a spot to dry. When he gotten to where several other Troodon were lying down he finally noticed a clean pair of clothes.

 _What the hell?_ Eric thought as he put them on.

They were a little on the big size, but the belt that was there helped to keep his pants on.

 _How the hell did they know I needed clothes?_ He thought as he finished getting dressed.

Eric saw the old In-Gen logo on the side of the left breast pocket. The shirt he had underneath was a rather bright color, but Eric did not mind it so much. The female Troodon stood there waiting while he finished.

She then led him back towards the nests where the sound of the many motors and turbines filled his ears. Following the dinosaur he was led to a rather warm looking nest. Steam was around him as well as a bed of ferns, feathers, and some debris. Eric was hesitant until the female nudged him from behind. Getting the message Eric climbed into the nest and made himself comfortable. That being settled the female left Eric to his devices as the human began to think of how strange this situation is.

 _I wonder why these animals are so smart. First they gave me medicine for my infection. Then they led me to their nest and made me take a bath...with soap. And then the clothes? What is going on here?_ He asked himself but as luck would have it his eyelids began to droop as he once again fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY OR NIGHT

Eric awoke to the feeling of intense pain in his feet. Rising up in shock he was then startled to see his feet were bound in some sort of paste!

The paste was rather thick and there was a burning sensation as to something eating or burning his feet off. He tried to get up but the pain was too intense.

It was also then that he noticed that he was once again naked.

 _What the hell!_ He thought as he looked himself up and down.

His body was covered in that thick paste. As he noticed the pain in his feet. He also noticed minor ones on the rest of his body. The burning sensation was intense as he could feel every single little prick on his skin. It was like someone tore his skin off with hot needles. He laid there waiting till the Troodon returned. When he did Eric could see that he had gone hunting of a sort.

In his mouth however was not something he was expecting.

He expected something the creature killed.

Not a piece of fruit.

Taking it as a sign of goodwill he took it. Inspecting it closely he saw that it was shaped like a ball of fire. He instantly recognized it as dragon-fruit like what his mother sometimes buys from the store. Eric quickly went into his backpack which some how managed to get to his nest and looked for a knife. Taking the knife out he sliced through the meat of the fruit exposing the inside.

Surprisingly it was red on the inside as Eric tore into the flesh. The somewhat bland taste of it hit his taste buds with a vengeance. The juice flowed down the sides of his mouth making his appetite grow even more. So he began to dig into the fruit with vigor never letting a single drop of juicy flesh trickle down the side of his mouth.

When he was finished he didn't realize how hungry and thirsty he was till he ate that fruit. The Troodon then went and returned with more as well as some meat that was surprisingly cooked.

 _What the hell? There is no way a dinosaur can cook?_ Eric thought as the dinosaur put them down at the foot of his nest.

Eric though did not think much else after that as he ate his fill. When he was sated he needed to use the facilities. As if sensing his distress the Troodon made a barking noise similar to that of a raptor. Other Troodon came to help Eric up as they carried him towards an area that Eric became familiar with.

It was an abandoned bathroom.

Realizing what they had in mind he waited till they put him on the toilet and walked out.

After he finished luckily for him there was some toilet paper there for him to use. Thought it was embarrassing Eric waited till they came back before they carried him once more to his bed. He felt strange being lavished on by dinosaurs and thought that maybe they wanted to fatten him up for consumption.

What was even more strange was the fact that these dinosaurs had fires around their area of home.

As if thinking it was some sort of hallucination Eric waited for them to put him in the nest before asking questions.

As if they could understand him anyways.

"Hey...um thanks for what you guys did, I would not have been able to do it myself," Eric said to the Troodon who became his companion.

The Troodon cocked his head in confusion.

"I guess you can't understand me after all," Eric said.

What surprised him was the Troodon disappearing into the darkness of the cave. Eric was lost for words and as he tried to move his leg he found that the numbing sensation only made it nearly impossible to move. So he waited till the Troodon returned which was not that long.

The small dinosaur returned carrying something in its talons. Eric immediately recognized it as some sort of journal. Taking the book from the dinosaur Eric did not have much else to do but to read. As he looked at the beginning of the book the name of the person who wrote this was worn out. In fact the name of the journal is gone replaced by shredded paper. The rest of the book seems to be intact as Eric began to open the pages.

 _Lets see here,_ he thought as he began to read.

 _February 15 1985,_

 _Research has begun here on Isla Sorna and I am excited by this! Why? Because I am going to be part of a mega research project that has never been done before. In-Gen is going into something big and I wanted to be part of it._

 _No wait I was chosen to be part of it._

 _I was asked by Mr. Hammond himself if I was interested in bringing dinosaurs back from extinction. Can you believe that...dinosaurs this is so exciting I can't wait._

 _February 24, 1985_

 _I never realized that DNA breaks down with time. It is a miracle that blood samples could be preserved in amber. It is amazing to think that in my hands holds the key to unlocking one of the greatest mysteries of all time. Oh it would be difficult I tell you to find any sequences that are compatible to repair such broken down strands, but I hope we can find something of value._

 _February 18, 1985_

 _I sort of found something that is somewhat compatible. This particular species is very difficult to find the right sequence but I managed to find it..._

Eric read the journal and most of it was rather boring. It was a scientists ramblings about cloning dinosaurs and how to make a dinosaur. It was not very interesting to say the least. But the parts he did get through all the rambling was the part where they created the dinosaurs. As Eric read he found out that the Troodons which this guy created had been accidentally induced with human DNA.

 _What the hell?_ Eric thought as he looked at his friend.

"You guys are part human?" he asked.

The dinosaur gave him a look that clearly says _keep reading_.

As Eric read he suddenly realized why this animal seemed strange.

 _September 21, 1990_

 _Julianos has shown great progress with his language skills. The Troodons have shown that they can comprehend most of the human language. Though lacking any ability to vocalize like a human. They can retain the ability to recognize symbols much like dolphins. So without my colleagues knowing I taught Julianos how to read. His feather crest makes him look like a large chicken but he can read just the same. Seeing as this area is made as a breeding facility we are allowed to make males to help us with the breeding process._

 _It saves money the company says and it helps build the park on Isla Nublar._

 _I began to do studies on Julianos and his mate Mara and they have shown great promise. Already showing themselves as the alpha's of the group I am amazed at what they have retained. Already Mara has exhibit signs of being the healer of the group finding plants and using them to help other Troodon heal. Julianos is the one who coordinates the hunts and his mate is the one who patches anyone up who is hurt. I know I have to keep them hidden from the others especially that bastard Muldoon. If he finds out that I have accidentally used Human DNA in the mixture. He would surely kill the animals before they have a chance to be fully grown._

 _October 14, 1993_

 _It has been a while since I last wrote but I just got word that we are evacuating the island. After the incident on Isla Nublar we were told that In-Gen is pulling out of operations here. It has been issued that we are to release all the animals into the wilds and hopefully get off this island. I am leaving this journal in the hands of Julianos and Mara hoping they would not forget me. I miss them already and I have not left yet._

 _I just hope that someday someone will hear their story, and I hope this journal will find itself in noble hands._

With that the journal ends and Eric found himself baffled.

It was then that the white Troodon made herself known.

"Your Mara and your mate is Julianos I've read it here," Eric said showing the Troodon the journal.

The female gave a sad croon as if missing the writer of the book.

"I take it you miss this guy?" Eric asked.

The Troodon nodded as she beckoned him to follow. Eric slowly stood up the pain in his feet are not as intense as before but he managed to remain standing. He waited a bit for the pain to become bearable before he went after Mara.

Eric followed her out of the pumping station into the jungle once more. The tunnel they exited from is just large enough for a human but not enough for something as big as say a T-Rex.

As they walked Eric was amazed at the sight of the jungle at night for the first time. The stars were out and so was the moon which helped guide him. His eyes adjusted quickly since he had lived underground for the past two days.

Mara led him further towards the compound where he first entered.

When he got there he was shocked to clearly see it now. There were houses that probably been for the workers and places that clearly had been for coffee and other goods. It was not Jurassic Park, but it was small and convenient for the workers who worked here.

Mara the Troodon led him further towards the jungle along a beaten path that had not been used in years. Eric followed still not convinced where they were going. The moon shown brightly in the sky even thought it was only last quarter. Here in this jungle with no lights the nights were beautiful and Eric had to admire it.

 _I guess this is what it is like back on prehistoric earth_ he thought.

The wind gently rustled through the trees, and the croaking of the many frogs and insects filled the jungles. It made Eric wonder if this is what its like to live in Earth's past.

It was a breathtaking sight.

It was then that Mara stopped at a single hut just off to the side of the road. Eric would not have been able to see it if it wasn't for Mara's quick turn. It stood out among the jungle but barely. Vines and leaves littered the ground and the jungle clearly had taken over this place.

Mara led him into the building. Eric was cautious as she led him inside and tried to feel for a light switch on instinct. When he did he found that the lights don't work. Which he found was typical.

Mara chirped at him to follow. It was hard to see in the darkness without the moon but Eric was learning. After much stumbling around he finally found a feathered head. Mara then guided him further in like a seeing eye dog.

When he had gotten into one of the rooms the moon was pouring into the room. Though the light was broken from the various trees that grew around it. Eric was curious as he walked further into the room. Mara gave a sad croon as Eric walked further in.

The scent of decay was everywhere but it was hard to tell what it was because of all the debris.

He felt something in his hand and grabbed it instinctively.

It was a flashlight.

Turning on the old light the room shown in a faint yellow glow. The light of course was dim because of the amount of grime on the light but it was not so overbearing on Eric's eyes.

As he looked into the faint light and cleaning off the grime. He managed to get the room fully lit. Though the light from the flashlight was still dim. Eric blamed the batteries for not working for many years. He can clearly see into the room now. He could tell that nature reclaimed the house long ago. Large tree roots had taken hold through the floors, and the trunks of several trees already had broken through the roof of the house.

But still he can see that it was a man-made structure. The roof that was once thatched was gone replaced by thick vines and trees. Still it was home to whoever once lived here.

It was at Mara's soft croon that Eric saw the Troodon look at something off in the corner. Walking further in he spotted a pile of leaves and shrubs on the ground. Eric gently moved the branches aside and found to his horror a skeleton.

Mara gave a soft whimper and Eric saw something he had never seen in a dinosaur.

It was a tear.

 _She's crying...but dinosaurs don't cry unless..._ Eric's thoughts immediately went to the human DNA. This dinosaur of course has human in her and he gently took her in his arms and held her. Fearing she was going to claw him he was however surprised when she returned the hug and laid her head on his shoulder. She gave off whimpers and croons to show how sad she was.

When Eric leg go of her she had a look that was purely human. Eric was stunned by this as she walked over to the skeleton and gently used her middle talon to trace the structure.

"He's the scientist that created you isn't he?" Eric said realizing who this person was.

Mara bobbed her head which Eric means as yes.

"What happened to him?" Eric asked.

Mara removed more leaves from the body. To Eric's shock their was a knife sticking out from his front.

He was murdered.

"Do you know who did this?" Eric asked.

Mara shook her head.

"Oh," Eric replied.

The walk back to the station was quite as the batteries from the flashlight finally died. At least Eric now knows what had happened to the man. He wondered why he was murdered though and who killed him.

Mara led him back to the pumping station as Eric called it. Getting back in and greeting the other Troodons he was surprised to see Julianos waiting. The male Troodon nuzzled his mate in comfort and licking the tears from her eyes. He then looked at Eric with wisdom as he stared at the boy up an down. Eric felt his face flush with embarrassment at being looked at by the dinosaur. Julianos then led Eric back inside followed by his mate.

When they got back to the Alpha's nest Julianos once again presented the journal to Eric. This time Eric took more careful time reading it. What happened finally unfolded before his eyes.

 _February 14, 1990_

 _I met a man by the name of Richard Dodgson. He apparently is an interesting fellow. He likes to talk about the dinosaurs a lot. I just love to talk about them especially Julianos and Mara. Though I never mentioned their intelligence or their human traits. I just talked about their growth rate and how well they adapted to having humans around them. Since he was here on the island and I never went to the mainland I never would have thought I would meet a man who was as interested as I am._

 _I am so excited to meet someone new that it makes me feel all warm inside._

 _April 22, 1992_

 _I began to have suspicions about Richard. I don't know what it is but Julianos and Mara seem to sense it as well. It was as if something was warning them about Richard._

 _Was it something they seen or heard?_

 _I asked Mara about it since she is the calmer of the two. She wrote down that Richard has a very bad vibe to him. She sense something was off about him._

 _I hope she was wrong._

 _October 1, 1993_

 _Oh my God how can I be so stupid! All this time Richard was working for Biosyn! BIOSYN! The competition. He has been stealing embryos and research for years right under our noses. Julianos and Mara were right Richard was evil! He used me! ME! Said that my research would revolutionize the world. It meant for the betterment of mankind._

 _But he wanted to use it for war!_

 _War!_

 _And greed!_

 _Biosyn paid him millions to come here and steal our research just so they can get the one up on us. Well I won't let him have it I told Dr. Wu about him. Wu and Mr. Hammond fired him and had him on the first boat off the island. I am so glad he is gone._

 _I remained at the labs to ensure that Julianos and Mara were alright. They spent the night hunting in the forest so they are resting right now. I am just glad that they are safe for the jungles can be dangerous at night with all the jaguars and wild game out there. I mean I would not have to worry about a T-rex or a Raptor but a Troodon? Who knows they may be built like raptors, but they lack the size and strength of one._

 _Just looking at them now makes me miss my own family. Becky is at home with the kids and I wanted to spend time with them. All four of them were playing earlier with the dinosaurs when the latest rainstorm hit. I am just glad that it was over and they are safe._

Eric slowly closed the book and laid it down. The scientist who raised Julianos and Mara loved them dearly and it showed on their faces. Just at reading them he began to think about his own family.

Did they miss him just as much as he missed them?

Or were they fighting like they normally would do in a time like this?

Eric did not know as he felt the tears start to track down his face. Mara was there as she crooned softly to him.

"Sorry just miss my mom and dad that's all. They are probably worried about me just as I miss them," Eric said.

Mara slowly went up to him and gave him a hug. Even though it felt awkward with her claws and feathers Eric appreciated the effort. Julianos did the same as he rubbed his head against Eric's face to show that he too understands.

Later that night Eric sat up staring at the crystals that lined the surface of the cave. He could not stop thinking about that scientist whose name was long since eroded from the journal. He looked over at the nest just across from him. Julianos was sitting on his eggs while Mara went off to hunt with a small hunting pack. These two had to survive on their own for years.

Eric knew that if he was to survive he has to trust these two with his life. He would not betray them that he made a promise to himself as well as to whatever deity up there. If there was a God up there in Heaven then Eric sure would put his faith with him.

For he is going to need it.

TBC

 **A/n: I know this is a bit off the rocker but I could not get it out of my head! I basically rewrote this chapter many times trying to make it seem less like some super outragiously human dinos. I've read too many fics like that already where a dinosaur can talk or are super smart because of the human DNA. Well I had to really think before I saw a video on youtube called 'We have a Dinosaur' which is basically a dinosaur was someone's pet and it knocked over a bowl of cereal. Then the idea stuck and I began to write about the Troodon's who are said to be the smartest dinosaurs around. And yes in case you are wondering I took the names Julianos and Mara from the Elder Scrolls series. Well enough being said Mara and Julianos are still dinosaurs and hopefully when I get things settled here in real life I can write more of their animalistic side.**

 **Till then everyone...and please leave a review just remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE!**


	6. Way of the Jungle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/JURASSIC WORLD THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **A/n: Whew it has been a while and I do apologize I have been busy and I had trouble putting down the next chapter...ok I lie I was incredibly lazy after a hard day of work.**

 **So here you go folks another round of...**

 **DINOMASTER**

 **Chapter 5: Way of the Jungle**

The next night brought about something different for Eric. After his spin with the dead scientist he read further into the life of Mara and Julianos. Both members of the Troodon Tribe as he calls them are usually doing things that no dinosaur has ever done before. Namely skin a meal and preparing it for the young. Or making medicine for all sorts of ailments such as infections or crafting things such as baskets and bags.

Of all of these Eric was struck dumb by the sheer will these dinosaurs have coming from their unorthodox origins.

But still Eric wanted to keep tabs on them so he wrote a journal of his own. At night was when the Troodon are active and so when daylight comes in Eric is normally dozing with Mara watching over her eggs. Julianos would be taking some of the younger Troodon and making sure no predators invade the caverns they hid in. In other words constant patrols. Eric was often forced to stay in his makeshift nest letting his feet recover from their ordeal.

After Mara showed him the corpse of the man who created them. He returned with his feet once again red and swollen. Mara had clicked disapprovingly and had cleaned and rubbed more salve on it. Even though they are smarter then the average dinosaur they still retained their dinosaur traits.

Traits such as grooming with either their teeth or their tongue. Preening of one's feathers for the older ones. Eric had discovered that it was the older Troodon that supported feathers. The younger ones are bare skinned.

Just like his friend.

His friend had wrote out his name on the dirt one day when Eric asked. Mara of course translated having grown up knowing English. The little Troodon then introduced himself as A _lmaealij Min Alzzilal_ which he learned was Arabic for ' _Healer of Shadows'_ or ' _Shadow Healer'._ Eric however calls him _Alma_.

Alma the Troodon is just as bare as any youngster with pale skin and dark patches. From what Mara told him from writing on the ground Alma is about three years old which to a Troodon is about the same age as a teenager. Though young Alma has the intelligence equal to someone of Eric's age.

At least he has a fellow companion.

Alma was the one who saved his life remembering the plants his mother whose name was _Vana Jivana_ or Vana for short. It seems as if Mara and Julianos knew multiple human languages and used them to name all their children. The Trodon have a tradition to every clutch born that they are to be named for a trait that describes them. For Mara and Julianos they were named after people the scientist knew. As for the others some had regular names such as Mitch who is a dark green Troodon with redish stripes along his back. He came from the same clutch as Julianos and Mara. Though younger then them and not the alpha Mitch was the tribe's main tracker. He can track anything down with ease.

As Alma was showing Eric there are others whom the names became a blur and they understood that Eric is not perfect. Even though the species differ Eric knew that the intelligence in these animals makes them more human then some humans.

The Troodons had formed a tribe. Unlike the other ones that roamed the island these Troodons were more intelligent then them. Their only other competition though they are not as advanced was the velociraptors that roam the mountainous regions of the island. Eric was learning this now as Alma was reapplying the salve to Eric's feet. The infection has gone down but the swelling remained.

While Eric was trying to stem his boardum he was learning the Troodon Language. That consisted with both body movements and vocalizations. Though Eric lacked some of the parts like the tail for instance to communicate he learned that they can just read his face. Since humans express themselves much more through the face then the dinosaurs they had learned to read Eric that way.

Eric also learned how to understand the Troodon sign language something that Mara and Julianos were taught by the scientist that named them.

By the end of the long grueling day of learning Eric only managed to memorize the basics of the Troodon Language down. Simple things like 'Bathroom' or 'Nest' and 'Food' or 'Water' even simple greetings were met.

For the next week or so of recovery Eric had nothing to do but learn the language. Sitting there waiting for the swelling and the infection to go down. He did not have the energy to move around so he spent his days constantly learning. It was like going back to school only this school was taught in another country. Eric learned things about math and science that normal kids don't get until they get to high school or college.

It was all he could do. By the end of the week his crash course into advanced sciences and math were giving him a migraine. Though he hated to admit it he was starting to learn something new.

Back in school he was constantly getting into trouble weather from fights or being bullied. His parents tried to get him private tutoring but he did not like to be isolated from his friends.

Eric huffed, His friends...what would they think of him now that he is stuck in the middle of a jungle inhabited by dinosaurs.

Probably thought he was dead.

Eric nearly had to laugh at himself if the dinosaurs were not out to kill him beyond this cave he would have thought that he was living in dinotopia or something.

By the end of the week his feet were healed and the swelling had gone down. By then his feet being without shoes made them a bit harder on the ground. Though Mara had put in a special salve on his feet to keep out the Jiggers.

It was what caused Eric's feet to swell even more because of his walk in the jungle. Mara had to physically use her claws to help dig them out and then apply the salve to his feet. She gave him a pair of shoes made from the skin of a herbivore to help with his feet.

It felt good and it helped to prevent any more of the parasites from getting to him.

It was nearly the second or third week on the island and Eric is just glad he found some friends to help him. The Troodons were immense in helping him to find a place for him to rest and to teach him the ways of the jungle.

Learning the language was still tough but Eric was able to do the vocalizations a lot better with repetition. His hearing had gotten better to thanks to his night time travels. This helps in getting him to hear the different frequencies that the Troodon use. In turn they taught him how to harvest plants for healing, poisons for keeping predators out and how to treat one self from a dinosaur wound.

They also taught him how to hunt and gather plants that a human can eat. His favorite was the Cacao tree. That was the same tree they make chocolate from. Though most animals save for animals that have adapted to eating the plants. Troodons learned from their human care takers how to harvest and cultivate the plants. So chocolate was not an issue it was rarely made. Because the dinosaurs don't have the physical means to help make chocolate Eric had to learn how to do it. Once he learned how to do that he was more then happy to harvest the other ingredients out there for his special treat.

To keep his teeth clean he used salts that he had gathered and used the toothbrush he packed in his bag. There were others he had found in the compound but he managed to find the cleanest one. Even so Mara insisted that he boil some water and place the toothbrush inside to sterilize it. He made use out of the old janitors supplies he found to clean the toilet in the bathroom so he can use it. The Troodon have their own dumping grounds but Eric used the old toilet facilities. The showers don't work any more but that does not stop him from using the waterfall like the dinosaurs.

If Eric had to compare his life style then he would have compared it almost to Planet of the Apes. That was the closest thing he can come up with. The dinosaurs were just like the apes in their natural state. Eric had to laugh at that thought. In the nearly ten years since their release they had already established themselves as an almost civilized society. Though true they lack any sort of religion the Troodons have established themselves in a way that Eric would have thought came from nothing but science fiction.

As the weeks started to become a blur Eric began to get a bit better at understanding the Troodons. They began to teach him a bit more about how things work in their society. Things such as customs which are crude but effective, trade, and how to survive in the forest. Since Troodon's are nocturnal in nature Eric did most of his hunting at night. And in the mornings do some gathering of herbs and fruits for medicines and treats. Thanks to their human DNA this group of Troodons do eat some plants which help with digestion and medicinal purposes but other things they are mostly carnivorous because of what they are. That does not stop them from getting creative after a kill.

Though Troodon's do eat their meat raw for the young and very sick they will cook their meat. It is easier to digest and healthier too. Eric was surprised that the pumping station that the tribe calls home has such uses as steaming meats to fit perfectly in leaves. It reminded Eric of his trip to Hawaii with his uncle Ben.

Just thinking about his uncle made his heart hurt.

Alma sensed it as he came near and sat down beside Eric. " _Is something the matter Eric,"_ he asked.

Eric having gotten way better at understanding Troodon nodded, _"Just thinking about my uncle the one who died when I came here,"_ Eric replied.

Alma offered some comfort as he put his body next to Eric's. " _Sometimes we miss those who are closest to us,"_ he replied.

"Yeah," Eric replied in English since it does not aggravate his throat so much.

Eric let the tears fall since he is not within earshot of every human in society. As they fell Alma leaned in further as he began to weep and sob for the loss of his uncle. After all that has happened he finally had time to sob for his uncle. He continued to cry getting louder and more sorrowful till more members of the tribe gathered around him. Alma chittered to them telling them of the reason why Eric is crying. Soft croons and sad cries filled the cave as the tribe mourned for him.

The next day brought something different for Eric. Julianos stood in front of him with his pack. Slowly Eric stood up, _"What is it?"_ he asked.

" _Come,"_ Julianos said and led Eric out of the pumping station.

Just outside were two members of the tribe. Eric did not know their names but they were both male by the colorations of their feathers. Eric was confused as to why they were out during the day until Julianos spoke, _"You have much sadness within you Eric. We know of this burden for we have carried it for years. We would like to honor you by helping to bury your Uncle. We hope it will help bring you peace,"_ he said.

"What about the scientist? The one who created you why didn't you bury him?" Eric asked.

" _We cannot bury him until we find the one who has killed him. Bring him to justice whether by human laws or by the Tribe. If we find out what happened to him and if he is still alive the the bones of the man shall be at peace. We cannot bury poisoned bones. Their taint will ruin the forest nor can we let his bones be disturbed till that which keeps his spirit here is gone,"_ Julianos replied.

With that he turned followed by the others into the forest. Eric was hard pressed to keep up with him with his bare feet.

As he ran and tried to keep up he did not realize how out of shape he was. Even when he ran through the jungles when he first came here Eric felt out of shape. The Jungle is not like the city and running through it was totally different a lot more dense and alive.

They ran for what seemed like miles towards where Eric's Uncle's remains hung from the trees. When they got there Eric was not surprised that the recent storm has flown the parasail and the body into another tree. Julianos had one of the other males climb the tree to get the body out. Eric was amazed to see how a Troodon a dinosaur of the ground climbed the trees.

When he got to the body they were very gentle as they lowered it down. Once they got it down all of them looked at the rotting remains of the man who hung from the tree. The smell alone made Eric nearly retch out whatever food he had. Julianos held his shoulder with his talons.

" _Be at peace Eric for your uncle has no ill will. His spirit shall finally be laid to rest knowing you are safe,"_ Julianos said to him.

Eric nodded as they laid the body down and began to dig into the ground. Eric helped with the shovel that he found in a shed. It took them a while and Eric explained that the reason why a body was buried so deep in Human culture. The Troodon helped to dig the hole deep enough to bury the body. By the time they were able to lower the body and cover it with dirt night had fallen.

By now the Troodon went to hunt while Eric rested in a tree. As he sat there he saw the moon rise over the distant mountain. It was just beginning to show light again as the night before it was dark.

" _What are you thinking of young Eric?"_ Juilanos asked as he and the others returned.

Eric stared at the moon, "I was just remembering all the times my uncle and I would travel the world and see stuff. He used to take me everywhere when my parents were getting a divorce. I went to so many places and saw so many things that to think that I am now trapped here is something I would never think of." Eric replied.

" _I understand we are the creatures of this world. A world that should not have come back but it did. Man's arrogance has brought us back from the death and we live again. The scientist who created us has once said that humans believe in rebirth. You die in one form and are born in another. We Troodon adopted that belief and I think you were brought to us for a reason Eric. That reason is your own but we believe otherwise."_ Julianos replied.

" _What do you believe?"_ Eric asked.

" _I believe that you were brought to us to help us bring peace to the bones of our creator. Help him find his way so we can return him to the earth at last. Help him find peace so he can rest."_ Julianos replied.

"How can I do that? I don't know where to start?" Eric asked.

" _We do not know all the answers for that we have to find them on our own. Perhaps one day you will find our killer and bring him to justice. That much I can say young Eric,"_ Julianos replied.

"Way of the Jungle huh?" Eric said with a smile.

Julianos only nodded in reply.

As the night wore on Eric began to wonder at what would happen to him in the future. How will he deal with being isolated from human kind for so long? Those questions he needed to learn in order to survive on this island.

For he is stuck here for a very long time.

 _TBC_

 **A/n: I know too well too emotional on my part. But I wanted Eric to have that feeling of grief since he did not have it fully sink in till now. So there you have it. Eric finally has mourned his uncle's death. And now the future awaits our friend. So what do you think? Should I do the time skip now or wait a bit more?**

 **As always leave a review and no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS thank you.**


	7. The One With the Sail

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/WORLD THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON.**

 **A/n: Ok first off I have to tell you guys that I am SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I had a massive case of writers block and trying to keep up with four stories and work was KILLING ME. Work alone is mentally exhausting so trying to write after work is hard. And to top it off I was trying to decide if I should do the time skip or not.**

 **But then I said that I needed a bit more buildup before I can do the ERIC meets OWEN part. Besides when I first wrote this story I originally was going to do it in three parts. So I think I will stick to it. Oh and for those of you asking for updates please keep it to this story's reviews section or PM me and not post it to my other stories thank you so much.**

 **Ok enough rambling for now.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of...**

 **DINOMASTER**

 **Chapter 6: The One with the Sail**

The bright light of the full moon bathed the jungle in a silvery light. The sounds of the many insects and bats had caused it to be a noisy place. Once in a while an occasional roar could be heard throughout the jungle as dinosaurs alike called for one another. From the haunting melodies of the Brachiosaurs to the mighty roars of the T-Rex the jungle was alive with all sorts of life.

Amongst the forest a lone creature stood in a tree. The wind blowing through the leaves as the signs of an approaching storm came to be.

There in the branches of the trees stood Eric Kirby. The boy had been looking at the moonlit forest for sometime, and while he was looking he was also gathering fruit from the said tree.

It was about that time of the year where the mangoes that grow in these forests begin to bare fruit. So he held a bucket with him as he gathered fruit and placed them inside. He found that one of the tribe members likes to try out different fruits and plants to add flavor to the meat they cook. Today the hunters were going for some Triceratops so Eric went to gather Mangoes.

The juices from the mangoes would bring a sort of sweetened taste to the meat. That and the grown vegetables that the tribe grows in the old green house helps as well. In-Gen wanted their employees to be self sufficient. So they built green houses to grow their own food in. That way it would cut the cost of importing supplies. Well it has proven to be useful for the Troodon tribe since they can grow their medicinal herbs and vegetables in safety. Eric was also glad that it could help in improving his nutritional needs.

As he picked the mangoes he spotted a group of monkeys sitting in the tree. These were introduced by the local tribesman when they were living on the island a long time ago. Eric just gathered the fruit while watching. The monkeys swiftly ran off into the forest leaving Eric in peace.

" _Are you done yet brother!"_ a voice yelled from below.

" _Just hold on a bit Alma I am almost done!"_ Eric shouted back as he finished with the last of the fruit. He managed to lower the bucket down and then started to make his way back to the floor of the forest. Having to adapt to a more nocturnal schedule was a life changer, but for Eric it was so much different then living in the day.

In the nearly six months since coming here he had adapted in ways that a normal human would not do. For starters his body had grown a lot stronger then what he would have been back in the U.S. No longer the rather skinny boy when he first came here. His body was a bit more muscled then what it used to be. In fact the new scars from the constant encounters with predators and the constant weaving through the bushes has turned Eric's body into a much stronger form. It was now muscled with a leaner look built for speed. His feet hardened to allow him to run without shoes and to keep out the pests.

The trees where a plaything for him as he was constantly climbing them searching for fruits and other edibles for the tribe. With his natural build Eric can easily swing through them like Tarzan to escape creatures like raptors and T-Rex.

With his speed improved there were other things about him that also changed. For starters because the tribe operates at night Eric's eyesight improved in the dark as well as in the light. His hearing has also improved allowing him to hear things he normally would tune out. His sense of smell has also awakened and his lungs have strengthened to the point where he can run for miles without stopping.

The other thing too is that because of his physique Eric can also swim which made fishing a lot easier.

And a lot more dangerous.

Isla Sorna's waters are filled with sharks which makes swimming in those waters hazardous. Not only are they filled with sharks but the creatures that were created in the labs as well.

One of them was the most dangerous of them all.

And Eric knows him all too well...

A rustling in the trees has Eric alert. Already he could see the monkeys running away in fear. His feet planted on the ground he listened to the sounds of the animals.

There was only silence.

Looking at his companion who was bathed in moonlight Alma looked rather nervous. Eric was too for the silence and the lack of sound could only mean one thing; a giant predator was coming.

Quickly the two of them went to hide within the underbrush just near a waterfall where their scent will be hidden. Just as they hid they could feel the footsteps approach.

The ground shook as a massive food came down near their hiding spot. A low growl could be heard as a large head lowered. A long snout then began to sniff where they were and with is a deep growl. Both Eric and Alma remained hidden from view as the creature then stood up and lumbered off into the trees. Breathing a sigh they were both about to exit when suddenly.

BOOM!

A large foot came down and a massive head came through the trees. Eric and Alma quickly froze as the creature roared at them with enormous teeth coming down. Instantly both began to run as fast as they can through the trees.

The massive predatory chased after them determined to kill them without hesitation. Eric recognized this one as the one with the sail. A massive predatory that normally lives along the estuaries and the rivers of the island. However probably due to the flooding rivers he moved inland in search of prey.

And that prey was them.

Running faster now both Eric and Alma managed to get near a cliff. Not stopping for a second Eric leaped with Alma right behind him. The predator lunged and stopped right at the cliff's edge. Eric and Alma fell a good ways before Eric grabbed onto the edge of a lower cliff while holding on to Alma's tail. The Troodon's limbs were moving freely in the air but Eric's hold on his tail was enough to keep him steady.

"Alma hold on!" he shouted in English.

Alma could only whimper as Eric swung him onto a ledge. The Troodon quickly used his claws to find purchase amongst the rocks. The roar above them alerted them to the creature at the top of the cliff. Eric instantly recognize him as the Spinosaurus. The ruler of this island. The T-Rex may be the king but the Spinosaur was by no means a good rival. While the Rex's hunted inland; the Spino hunted near the rivers. That was his territory.

That was also the law of this island.

The Troodon tribe lives near the border of the territories so they can go anywhere they can. However they must respect the space of the larger predators. So that was what Eric had learned. As the darkness started to recede into the light of dawn. Eric and Alma made their way down the cliff towards the lower valley below. Already the sounds of the herbivores filled their ears as they began their morning calls to one another.

From what Eric understood daytime belongs to the herbivores it was the time where they can see the predators before they can attack. As he had learned the nights belong to the carnivores and the Troodon. So Eric made his way down and helped Alma touch the branches of the tree they landed in.

Then climbing the rest of the way down began the long trek home.

" _Where have you two been!"_ said Mara as she waited for them to return.

"I am sorry Mara we ran into the one with the sail again," Eric explained as he and Alma deposited the bags of fruit on the floor. Clicking to other Troodon Mara ordered the fruit to be prepared.

" _You know as well as I do that the river is dangerous!"_ she scolded and then turned towards Alma, _"You should have known better then to go near the Sail-Back's nest! You are as foolish as any chick I have seen so far Alma!"_ while she was scolding the younger troodon as held his head down in shame.

" _I am sorry Alpha it will not happen again,"_ he appologized.

" _You better be sorry_ Almaealij," she then smacked him on the head with her tail. The feathers stung on both of them as she did this. Baring her teeth to show that she meant what she said both boys were forced back to their nests and went without food until the rest of the pack had eaten.

It had taken Eric a while to learn the rules of the tribe. One thing was sure though was that the Troodon tribe ran on strict rules. Those rules were there for a reason. Anyone who disobeys normally gets eaten by predators or killed by sheer stupidity.

Today was sheer stupidity.

Eric and Alma only looked at each other an shrugged before going to bed. Both boys had a long day and it seems that as the light of the sun touched the earth outside it was only going to get more bizarre.

THE FOLLOWING NIGHT

Because Eric is human he is seen in the late afternoon sleeping in the sun. Sunlight on his now bare chest helped ease the discomforts of being awake at night. For starters it warms up the body and tans the skin. His skin is no longer porcelain white, but well tanned allowing him to feel the warmth of the sun. Some days because he is alone he would lie naked across the rocks just outside the den. The others of the tribe don't wear clothes anyways but it was Mara's insistence that he get sunlight on all his body parts.

It was just after sunset though when the two young males set out again. With Alma in the lead he led Eric down a path towards an area he knows that Herbivores nest. Because it is not the breeding season there are a lot of unfertilized eggs about as unmated pairs leave behind nests of unused eggs. This leaves the perfect opportunity to gather eggs for the tribe.

Because Eric is slower he would be the distraction while Alma would steal the eggs.

This time however they were too late.

" _Oh Shells!"_ Alma cursed as he and Eric stared at the now empty nests.

The nests were empty of all their contents. Already something had come in and smashed all the eggs. Flies were everywhere as they lapped up the once pristine nesting sight.

" _I wonder which predator came through here?_ " Eric said to Alma.

When Alma walked around he had a feeling of dread fill him as he examined the eggs, _"Um Eric?"_ he said pointing down towards the ground.

Large footprints filled the ground. They were larger then a Rex so that means that the Spinosaur was in here.

"What is he doing on _this_ side of the island. This is the Rex's territory and they normally don't go to this area," Eric said to him.

" _I don't know maybe the rivers ran out of food?"_ Alma suggested.

"No that can't be right," Eric said as he lowered himself to the ground and began to feel the footprint. Just like how he was taught to do. The footprint was at least a few hours old meaning that the dinosaur had attacked during the day.

" _Something is not right_ ," said Alma as he scanned the area.

"Yeah let's get out of here," Eric suggested and Alma agreed.

Both of them quickly left the area scanning the forest to see if anything was following them.

Truth be told they both did not want to face the Spinosaur again.

SOMETIME LATER

Both young males were with several other Troodon near the fishing pools of their home. Both Eric and Alma were busy with some of the other members weaving a net to make sure the fish were secure. Then as one they began to pull the fish in. The nets were made with fronds that Eric found on the beach. Using it to his advantage he cleaned and weave them together like how Ben taught him to do.

 _Ben_ just the thought alone had Eric pause in his ministrations of the net. Looking down at the net he remembered his uncle. It was Ben who had taught him how to survive in any wilderness, any situation. Just the thought of him made Eric want to cry.

" _What are you thinking of Eric?"_ Alma said from his spot next to him.

" _Sorry just thinking about my uncle the one who died in the tree,"_ Eric replied.

" _It is alright to mourn. Even though we returned him to the earth he will still be missed. But he will always be with you here,"_ Alma whistled and pointed to his chest.

"Thanks," Eric said.

Suddenly as they said it one of the lookouts gave a warning call. Everyone held their heads up in alarm when the call was given. Just as they thought it another call was given by a second lookout, then a third this one much closer.

Everyone started to gather their things and headed back Eric and Alma with them. Not too soon as the ground shook then the enormous body of the Spinosaur appeared again. His roar filled the trees as he stormed towards the river and dipped his head inside. Yanking the nets he tore the place apart as the tribe managed to get to safety in the caves.

LATER THAT NIGHT

" _That thing has destroyed our nets!"_ yelled one Troodon.

" _It destroyed my crops!"_

" _It ruined my hunt!"_

" _It stole my food!"_

For nearly two weeks now the tribe had listed its complaints to Julianos and Mara and both Alphas were not happy about it. Even as they heard the complaints worry grew on their faces. Their clan has to feed and if they can't get food...

THE NEXT MORNING

It was well after dawn when the clan gathered near the meeting stones of the Pumping Station. Already they could feel the impact the Spinosaurus had plagued on their food supply. Their crops and the hunts they had had started to become slimmer and slimmer.

But it was clear that something was going on. For in his nest Eric was wide awake and thinking. His mind troubled by the events and he had often wondered how and why.

 _Why is he attacking us now?_ Eric asked himself that question.

 _Why is he attacking the tribe we have done nothing wrong?_

Even though his body was tired Eric could not sleep. For it was hard to try and find those answers even if it was right in front of his face. Slowly he got up and started to make his way out. Creeping past the sleeping Mara he neared the entrance to the cave.

" _Where are you going?"_ a voice chirped.

Eric turned to find Julianos there at the entrance. It was obvious that the alpha male was on duty.

"I need to think and I can't sleep," Eric replied in English.

" _It is about the Sailed One is that correct?"_ Julianos asked.

"Yeah," Eric replied.

" _Please don't tell me you are going out there to try and kill him that would be just stupid,"_ Julianos said.

"No, I am just going out there to find out why he is attacking us. I figure I can do it during the day when the predators are least active. But I will try," Eric replied.

" _I will not stop you because you will do it anyways. But do be careful Eric and take Alma with you. So that way you can be safe at least,"_ Julianos said with some worry.

"Alright," Eric replied as he made his way back to the nests. Searching out Alma's nest he managed to find his friend sleeping soundly next to one of his sisters.

"Psst Alma, Alma wake up," Eric poked the young troodon. Nearly three years old Alma was equal to age as Eric. Though Eric still had years to go Alma's growth rate is much faster then Eric's. So he was equivalent to a teenage boy.

" _MMMmmmmm...Eric? Eric what is it?"_ Alma asked his large eye opened.

"Julianos wants us to search out the Sail-Back," Eric replied.

" _What? Why?"_ now fully awake Alma raised his head from his nest.

"Because he thinks we can find the answer to why it is attacking us," Eric replied.

" _But why us? I mean some of the older adults could probably handle it."_ Alma said.

"Yeah but who will hunt for the tribe if they all died? Besides I am a human I can go places you can't remember?" Eric said.

Sighing and chirping his complaints Alma had gotten off his nest and stood up. Shaking whatever sleep he managed he and Eric walked out of the den into the sunlight. The golden rays touched their skin and Eric felt at ease for a bit. Alma just looked tired as the two of them trekked out into the jungle.

The noise of the many insects and birds was a totally different contrast to the noise of the frogs of the night. Monkeys could be seen running through the trees as they searched for food and the calls of the many herbivores filled the jungle.

Quick as one could say Eric and Alma made their way to the fishing grounds where the Spinosaur last attacked. The broken nets and spears lay everywhere from when the tribe ran from the rampaging dinosaur. Alma and Eric both scouted the area. Footprints were everywhere, but luckily no one has died so far in the attacks. Injured yes but died? No.

They kept looking around hoping to find clues as to where the Spinosaur had gone.

It was Eric however that had found the clue.

"Hey Alma?" Eric asked.

" _Yes,"_ Alma replied as he came closer.

Eric fingered something in his two fingers.

" _Is that blood?"_ Alma asked.

"It looks like it," Eric replied and brought it to his nose.

"Its blood," Eric replied and let Alma get the scent.

" _That is definitely his one of the hunters must have wounded him,"_ Alma replied.

"Maybe we can track him down following the blood trail," Eric suggested.

He grabbed his spear and his knife which he carried with him. Both of them began to trek through the bush again and through the jungle following the scent of blood.

It did not take them long before they came over a ridge near a large oval top.

" _This is the flying one's domain,"_ Alma said.

Eric did not like it at all but they pressed on. Knowing the large gaping hole on the side near the river was where the flying ones came out from. Already they could see the dark shapes of the many pterosaurs that fly here.

It was a surprise that none escaped the island. But then again the boats just beyond its shores were probably shooting them down. Following the blood trail Eric and Alma had ventured far from their home. Already the sun was high and both were beginning to tire.

"We should seek shelter and rest up at least till the evening," Eric said.

" _Good idea I can't keep walking like this! My legs hurt and I am tired,"_ Alma complained.

Looking around the ridge Eric spotted a familiar sight.

It was a human dwelling just off the edge of the cliff. Knowing that it would shelter them for a time Eric and Alma made their way there. Prying open the door both of them made it into the shelter and closed it with a bang. The darkness inside was a big relief to the blistering heat of the noonday sun. At least back at the cave it was cool enough to last till evening.

But out here it was rather...hot and unforgiving.

The room was dark with hardly anything to see beyond the old furniture. Broken glass lay where the windows once stood so the afternoon air blew through them from the cliffs outside. Eric and Alma both walked towards the edge. In the morning the mist from the sea would cover this place in fog.

Right now they can clearly see the river below and the many flying pterosaurs playing near and above the river.

" _Whoa!"_ they said at the same time.

They were amazed at the sight of so many pterosaurs. Seeing them off and on around the island they were familiar with their ways. The pteranodons the largest of the fliers prefers fish and would often times try to steal the tribe's catch. So to deter them the tribe would often times put fish on the side for them. The pteranodons in turn would leave them alone or would try to get their attention and point out the fish for them. Hoping for an easy meal as they pulled their catch out. Eric explained how some human groups used dolphins to get their fish by trudging them to the nets and then taking the spoils.

Even still the sight was breathtaking.

Yawning both of them made their way inside looking for something that would help them rest. Finding some cushions from a couch Eric stretched himself over them enjoying the moment. Alma also found a love seat that seemed like the best thing. He was amazed that it pulled out into a bed. Closing his eyes Eric fell asleep instantly.

EVENING

The feeling of the night air is what woke Eric from his slumber. Alma too had started to wake from his venture. When he woke up Eric had just started to rise from his seat.

"Ready to go Alma?" he asked.

" _Yes, but we must be silent the flying ones don't like us waking them,"_ Alma said as both of them left the shelter to search the island once more.

As they walked through the cover of darkness they stopped and hid once in a while when they heard other predators. One of them was the Rex since they had crossed into their territory a while ago. Other creatures filled the now dark jungles and the familiar sounds of tree frogs filled the ground with loud cries.

Eric and Alma kept walking however determined to find the Spinosaur and find out why it was attacking.

It was dawn the next day when the two of them reached the valley wall. Upon this hill Eric recognized the herds down below grazing on the plains near the river.

" _We must shelter for the day,"_ said Alma.

"Yeah, but where?" asked Eric. He knew that sleeping in trees during the day was bad for they can be attacked by pterosaurs. Looking around they neared a waterfall. There with luck they manged to find a shallow cave which provided some shelter for the day. It also hid their scent from predators.

Pulling out his pack Eric managed to pull out a few dried fruits and some salted fish that they caught along the way. Both ate and slept before heading out again at dusk.

It was near the third day away from home when luck was finally on their side.

A familiar roar filled the jungle. Both Eric and Alma ran for the nearest tree and hid in the canopy as high as they can go.

Just in time too.

The trees parted as the large Spinosaur walked through the thick jungle with his head hanging low. It was thin and obviously starving from the looks of it. Both Alma and Eric looked at it in shock!

When it past them into the forest beyond the two friends looked at each other in curiosity.

"Did you see that?" Eric said to Alma.

" _Yes even in the moonlight he clearly has not been eating. That is very strange because he tore through our food as if starving..."_ Alma replied.

"Come on lets go," Eric said as he climbed down.

The two friends followed the larger predator. A foolish move but one they had to do. As they ran through the bushes they were well aware that they had to keep hidden. For the large predator would spot them and try to devour them.

They walked for a good amount of time. Each time they noticed that the animal seem to hesitate before moving on. As if trying to find his way around.

It was around dawn then the Spinosaur neared the river and went in for a drink. Both friends remained hidden in the bushes as he settled down near some rocks.

Or more likely fall down.

Breathing heavy the large animal was exhausted. That caused the two young males to walk up to it without restraint. Full of curiosity and wonder at being so close to the giant.

Then suddenly large jaws snapped at them causing them both to leap out of the way in fear. The growl was instant but weak as the large head snapped back.

" _Eric?"_ Alma said from the bushes.

Eric was focused on the creature it was then that he noticed something was off about it. Large holes dotted its side as if something struck it with tremendous force.

"Look at it's side there in the moonlight do you see it?" Eric asked.

Alma had to look again, but when he did he was shocked to see so much holes. _"What are those!"_ he said.

Eric walked up to the giant and again the Spinosaur snapped its jaws at them. It then tried to rise, but fell hard wincing and panting. The pain becoming too much to bare. Slowly Eric walked up to the giant and placed his hand on the side of the Spinosaur. Feeling along the edges a distinct smell came to his nose.

"Alma do you smell that?" Eric asked.

The Troodon clambered up the side of the larger dinosaur and took a sniff at one of the holes.

" _It smells like human weapons!"_ he said.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

" _Yes, recognize them from the old compound. There was several of them on the ground,"_ Alma replied.

Eric took a deep breath for what he was about to do, but to make sure he plunged his fingers into one of the now infected wounds. The Spinosaur roared in pain and tried to fight them off but Eric and Alma held on. When he fell again Eric this time used a pair of pliers that he had gotten from the pterosaur shelter. Using them to dig into the wound he managed to find what he was looking for. Pulling it out the shining shell of a large bullet greeted him in the moonlight.

"Alma look!" he said to the Troodon.

" _I see it but...I've never seen a bullet that size before,"_ the Troodon admitted.

"I have, my Uncle Ben showed them to me once. These are military bullets meaning that this creature was shot." Eric said.

" _That was why he attacked us not to kill us out of spite. But to escape the ones hunting him,"_ replied Alma.

"Yeah, poor thing," Eric replied.

" _So what are we going to do now?"_ Alma chirped.

"Why help him of course," Eric said with a smile.

TBC

 **a/n: I know a lot of you asked for this update so here it is. Another chapter in Dinomaster just for you guys. What do you think? Remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE! Thank you.**


	8. Helping Those in Need

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/WORLD THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **A/n: I am so sorry for those of you who had bugged me for months on end about the next chapter. Let me tell you it has been a rough year so far with work. I had been stuck pulling massive overtime because I had coworkers up and quit leaving me with less time to write. Then I had this art project to do which also took up my time. So I was stuck with dealing with that. So I had only Sundays to write anything. It takes me twice as long now to update anything because of it. So now I am here writing this to satisfy my audience who loved this story. Thank you all so much for your support.**

 **So anyways onwards with the latest chapter of…..**

 **DINOMASTER**

 **Chapter 07: Helping Those In Need**

It took nearly three days for the tribe to answer Alma's call from the small portable device that Eric insisted that Alma carry with them. The young Troodon was glad he did. In those three days of fear both Alma and Eric had taken turns giving water to the Spinosaurus. Going to the river and getting the water to those massive jaws while the dinosaur looked on with a glazed look in his eye.

It was on the third night that the hunting party finally appeared. It was Mara who led the party as she was the tribe's healer.

" _Let me see him,"_ she said and both Alma and Eric moved aside.

She looked at his eye and then his jaws and mouth. Then checked his rear end under his tail. Then she inspected the bullet holes on his sides.

When she returned her face was grim, _"I recognize these wounds they belong to the same men who hunt the Rex. These men do not eat or make use of their kills they only take certain parts and use them for trophies."_ Mara said remembering another time long ago. The hunters had been brutal and that they had trapped many animals in cages. She remembered those times and the times the tribe had to remain hidden in their cave till the danger passed.

"How do we help him?" Eric said.

" _Who said it was a he?"_ Mara said.

Both Alma and Eric looked stunned the Spinosaurus was a girl!

" _Alma I am surprised that you did not notice earlier?"_ Mara said with amusement as she mixed some paste together. She then started to apply them to the wounds with other members of the tribe.

" _I failed to notice I was so focused on the possibility of an attack,"_ Alma said.

" _Yet both you and Eric failed to notice one vital thing about our supposed enemy. The Spinosaur is only doing what nature intended for it to do as do us. It is the true ruler of this island and **h** **er** domain and the Rex's has always been in balance." _ Mara replied with amusement.

Eric and Alma both watched while Mara and two other females either pulled out bullets or applied salve to the wounds.

" _The wounds are infected so this salve should help them to heal. Why don't both of you go catch something for it to eat in the meantime,"_ Mara said.

Both Eric and Alma went off to hunt for the Spinosaur.

When they returned it was near dawn and the sun had just started to peak over the eastern mountain range. Eric was amazed at the sight of the change from darkness to light. He imagined that it must have looked like this at the dawn of time when Dinosaurs ruled the Earth. The sounds of the jungle started to change from that of frogs and crickets to birds as the first birds started to awaken.

Eric lugged his bag of fish over his shoulder. The river that the pterosaurs feed in is full of fish and sharks. The waters are deep and cold from the mountains so that makes the water icy cold. Eric managed to catch a few sharks while Alma set the traps for some fish. Some of the pterosaurs proved helpful too seeing a they are the regulars that they normally feed.

As dawn touched the central part of the island and the sun continued to rise the Troodon tribe moved into the shelter of the nearby caves. There the spinosaurus was left to itself on the banks of the river. Deep breathing could be heard as it laid on its side. The animal was too weak and tired to move. Eric moved closer to it as he held the shark at its mouth. When the Spinosaur opened its mouth again to bite at Eric. He tossed the shark into its mouth and it caught it before it started to eat it. When it ate the shark Eric tossed another small shark that he caught at the Spinosaur along with a large catfish that he and Alma trapped. The Spinosaur ate with enough savagery to leave nothing for the compys. She snapped at them but her heavy breathing made her lay on her side exhausted.

Alma managed to bring a large barrel of water for her to drink and the massive dinosaur slowly and greedily drank. Labored breathing was all that was heard as they cleaned the wounds and cleared the bullets out.

" _We could do all we can for it and will stay here till she is either dead or healthy again. We can stay where you took shelter in the pterosaur lookout so that way we can be safe from her,"_ Mara told Eric and Alma as they sun rose higher. The two eventually made their way back up the hill towards the shelter. When they got in members of the tribe had already cleared away the debris to allow a more comfortable living. Nests were made and they each took their spot. Eric wanted to sleep more towards the window and the sun. So he took a mattress from one of the couches and made his nest there. Then curling up he was fast asleep.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _What are you doing?" Eric's Mother asked her husband as he went into her room._

" _What do you think I am doing Amanda? You were hiding something from me and when I found out that you were seeing another guy…." his father screamed._

" _I am not seeing anyone!" Eric's mother screamed._

" _Really? Then who is Brian? Or Eddie? Amanda I found the drugs in your drawer Roofies really?…." Amanda screamed as she threw the lamp at her husband while Eric watched from his bedroom door. The look of fear on his face as they fought once again and he disappeared into the bedroom to hide._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Eric laughed with joy as the parasail neared Isla Sorna the wind in his face as he laughed with his uncle. Ben was also laughing as they flew over the sea and the wind was in their faces. Then the fog came just as they were getting ready to turn back._

 _Then the blood on the boat._

 _Eric could feel the rope release as the parasail flew away from the wreckage that crashed into the reef. The wind had picked up as he and his uncle were swept into the inland part of the island. He could see the trees and the rocks below. The waterfalls and the cascading rivers._

 _Then he saw the tree and his uncle's panicked expression._

" _Hold on Eric!" he yelled as the tree hit and they came crashing down._

 _The look of horror as Eric looked up at his uncle._

 _Only to find his body still. His neck snapped against the ropes as Eric struggled to get away._

END FLASHBACK

Eric's eyes snapped open as took in the sounds of the evening. The sun had started to set and his breathing was labored. Right beside him was Mara.

" _It is alright to dream the nightmares of the past. They are reminders of tragic events that had happened."_ she said.

"I miss them," Eric said.

" _I know young one as we miss the man who brought us here,"_ she replied.

Eric gotten up and worked the kinks out of his neck and back. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on them, "I miss them Mara, my mother and father and my late uncle," he said. He could feel the tears in his eyes and tried so hard not to cry. He tried to be tough but after days of sleeping with nightmares they are growing fewer and fewer but still they are there.

" _Perhaps when this is over we can take you to the tree your uncle has become,"_ Mara said. The Troodon believe that if you plant a seed on the grave then that person can be reborn again as a tree. Giving life to the world so that others can live on. Eric liked that tradition and he smiled, "Thanks," he said.

" _Now come the sun is setting and we have to eat before we can see to our guest,"_ she said. 

Eric stood up and slowly stretched before going to the bag of provisions that the others had brought. As they enjoyed some breakfast together they managed to head towards the entrance to their shelter. Making their way downhill they managed to get to the riverside where the Spinosaurus was resting. The huge carnivore however found itself surrounded by Raptors. They hissed and growled low and one tried to get on its back only to be knocked off by one of the tribe members.

The raptors hissed and growled low in their throats.

" _What is the meaning of this?"_ one hissed at the Troodon.

" _What is the meaning of this?"_ said Mara when she came to stand in front of the Spinosaur. The large predator was growling low in her throat. Already one of the raptors was badly wounded.

" _This one has smashed our nests and killed members of my clan and yet you dare stand before it!_ " the raptor in front accused Mara.

Mara's feathers were raised as she stared down at this female, _"This Spinosaur means no harm she was only trying to flee the hunters that chased her. What she did to your nest was an accident!"_ Mara replied to her in Raptor.

" _She must pay for what she has done!"_ the raptor female hissed as did all the others. The Troodon though smaller were far smarter then the raptors.

"Leave her alone!" Eric shouted his spear in his hand as he stood ontop of the Spinosaur.

" _A human? You have a human here? Kill it!"_ one of the other raptors said and Eric held his spear ready. Alma beat him to it and held his head up high with his mouth agape and his claws ready.

Mara growled low in her throat as she too made herself threatening, _"Touch the human and you will face the wrath of the entire Troodon Tribe and the North River Clan,"_ Mara said.

The North River Clan was the pack of velociraptors that lives near the Troodon Tribe. They had taken a liking to Eric after Eric defeated their best hunter by taking his claw. The raptor clan impressed that a young human had been able to do so made a truce with the Troodon. Both packs traded their kills well and showed one another respect. Eric had earned that respect and even the hunter whom Eric defeated told him to keep the claw. It was a trophy and a sign that he is now a member of the North River Pack.

These raptors however only hissed, _"Bring them then we will see who shall survive,"_ the one who spoke said but the female who spoke first only hissed at the other.

" _Silence Sharp Tail!"_ she growled as she cocked her head to the side to see Eric and Mara.

" _I've heard of the Troodon who adopted a human hatchling into their clan. Never would I have seen it myself...fine she is under your protection until she is healed but fare this warning if she ever destroys our nests again then she is fare game. Since you are a long way from home I would think that she did the same to you,"_ at least things started to clam down a bit.

Mara lowered her feathers but kept her claws ready. At least the female whom she would see as the alpha is willing to speak.

"S _he has chased away our prey and destroyed our nesting area yes. Luckily for us our young had already hatched and we moved them to safer grounds,"_ Mara replied not revealing the true location of the Troodon nests.

The female raptor whom has no feathers lowered her tail which was raised high in aggression. Her mouth was agape in a threatening manner now closed and her head cocked in curiosity. Though her claws did not lower because she does not know Mara.

" _How many hatchlings did you have this year?"_ asked the alpha.

" _About thirty but four died just recently,"_ Eric knew about that. The young that hatched this year all had died when a snake had made its way into the nesting site and killed about four chicks before the adults could bring it down. The large Anaconda was then skinned and his flesh was roasted alive for the tribe to eat. The raptor still growled low when the sound of Anaconda or large snake had been mentioned.

It was well known that the introduced anaconda was a threat to the inhabitants of this island. The herbivores hate them and the carnivores can't stand them. Luckily they mostly stuck to the rivers and the swamps of the islands. Not wanting to get closer to the carnivores nests. The Troodon sometimes eat the snakes because their skins make great gloves for their hands. For Eric it made great shoes.

The raptor alpha then fully lowered her claws as did the rest of her pack. She was far from pleased to see the Troodon but she was now calm enough and willing to listen.

" _Then you are lucky. This creature came into our nests and destroyed our entire clutch. Killed about several members of my clan and left many others wounded. My mate was among those who were killed,"_ The raptor alpha said hissing at the Spinosaur.

" _Well this one was wounded by humans so we went to investigate why and we found out why. So until this creature is healed it is under our protection,"_ Mara said to her.

The one called Sharp Tail was not please and raised her tail in anger. Other members of the Troodon tribe also raised their tails and feathers in response. The raptors hissed and poised for an attack when Eric ran into the middle of the hissing.

"Alright that is enough!" he said and the raptor growled and snapped but Eric held his spear ready.

"You can fight all you want after the Spinosaur is healed. When she is healed then you can do with her as you please. Until then she is under our protection!" Eric yelled at Sharp Tail.

The Sharp Tail hissed as she charged at the human who dared to defy her. Eric held his spear ready when she charged at him her claws fully ready to attack. That was until jaws snapped shut around her and tossed her aside. She was dead before she hit the tree. Slowly getting up was the Spinosaurus who would not let others die for it. The Troodon quickly gotten off of it as it roared its defiance at the raptors. The pack attacked only to be countered by the Troodon Tribe and those who still followed the Alpha.

It was chaos.

The Raptor Alpha tried to call for order but those who followed Sharp Tail quickly went to overwhelm her.

Eric wasted no time as he readied his spear just as another raptor came right at him. He ducked and rolled out of the way of the killing claws but his spear rose up just in time to impale the oncoming raptor through the stomach. Using the momentum to throw the raptor off Eric did not get off without a scratch as one of the claws grazed his left arm. Not taking any chances Eric pulled the spear out and was ready for another fight. This one was with a dark stripped raptor from the looks of the feathers it was a male. This one hissed at him as he charged but Eric held his spear in a defensive notion to protect him from the raptor.

Using it in defense the raptor was thrown off of him and barely managed to scratch him too but Eric was too slow for its teeth. The raptor bit into his shoulder and Eric screamed but not before using his knife to stab the raptor again and again. The raptor in turn managed to slash Eric across his torso and again in his face leaving deep wounds. Eric did not hesitate to bring his knife up into the skull of the raptor killing it instantly.

Grabbing his spear he was barely standing when a third approached but this one did not last long before Mara tore it apart. She may be smaller but she was a lot smarter then the larger raptor. Another raptor came this one was ready to attack when it was felled by another member of the Troodon tribe. The blood that poured from Eric's wound was starting to make his head feel dizzy.

As he felt dizzy he did not see the last raptor or Alma trying to save him. Well he would have died had not a pair of claws come out and encompass him before lifting him up and snapping the last raptor in half. As he watched the innards of the raptor drip down darkness was what he saw as he fell into unconsciousness. His last thoughts were of another raptor approaching but in a submissive gesture.

TBC

 **A/n: Well what do you think? I know it is a bit shorter then the rest of the chapters save for the first one. But I wanted this to be a stand alone chapter. The fight between the raptors and the troodon was enough to show that not everything was nice and dandy. Anyways like I said updates are going to be sparadic so please don't bug me in the reviews or PM's about it. I will try my best I promise but please stop bugging me. Anyways please leave a review and no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE.**


End file.
